Jurassic DxD
by DragonicNative
Summary: After reading an immense amount of DxD fan-fictions i have noticed that there is a severe lack of Dinosaurs. I am here to remedy that problem. This is a multiple Crossover between Jurassic park/world/High-school: DxD and Godzilla. Rated M For Gore, Language and other adult themes. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hungry" said the 17 year old teenager as he lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling while rubbing his stomach. Said teenager had short dirty blonde hair and a rugged look about him with slightly tanned skin. "Owen! Get down here and eat your breakfast!" yelled a gruff voice from the first floor of the house. "Alright, alright, I'll be right there!" yelled Owen in reply. "damn old coot..." he whispered to himself. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Nothing dad!" replied Owen. "That's what I thought you little brat. Now hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school." said Owens's dad. "Do I really have to go to a Japanese school dad? Wouldn't it have been easier to just send me to an English one when we were back in America?" said Owen with a sigh. "Don't give me any of that, your mother worked her ass off to bring us here. The least you can do is be content with it."

Owen lowered his head at his father's words, as rough as they were, they were true. "But why did we have to come all the way to Japan? Couldn't we have gotten someplace closer to home? Like, a lot closer?" asked Owen.

"No" said his father. "Your mother got transferred here from her original work back in the states and only now did we both finally manage to save up enough to get us here. You need to think about other people besides only you son. It'll take you far in life." were his father's words of wisdom. "Now eat your damn breakfast and get your ass to school. "

"Alright dad" said Owen causing his father to snort in approval.

Twenty minutes later and we find the main character to our story entering through the main gates of Kuoh Academy. (Big surprise). As Owen continued on through the gates he got a good look at the populace of the school. Noticing it to be mostly female he couldn't help but wonder why and 'Holy shit this place is as fancy as all hell' he thought to himself.

Within the window of an old building stood a busty red head as she surveyed the school yard and the approaching students, one catching her eye more than others. "Akeno, who is that boy?" asked Rias. Akeno glanced over her shoulder to get a better look before saying "Ah, that is Owen Grady I believe, he just transferred here from the states if his records are true." Rias nodded before saying "I feel something from him, can you do me a favor and keep an eye on him while Koneko watches Issei?" asked Rias "of course Buchou" said Akeno.

Owen waited outside his classroom as his teacher asked him to wait so that he could get his introduction ready. After a minute had passed the teacher beckoned him to come inside. Owen stood before his new classmates once again noticing the male to female ratio, there was like three other guy's and a dozen girls.

"Please introduce yourself to the class" asked the aging teacher with a timid voice. Owen let out a low sigh before introducing himself. "Hello everyone, or Konichiwa or whatever the lingo is, I don't know" getting a few laughs from the class." My name is Owen Grady, I recently moved here from the states with my dad so forgive me if my Japanese isn't that good. My hobbies are playing Video games, reading, writing and watching Anime." Said Owen with an authoritative voice. "Thank you Grady-san, that will be enough." said the teacher, getting a nod from Owen in return as he walked towards the only empty seat in the class which he assumed was for him.

Class for Owen seemed to be rather... Dull. Between world history, match, science, literature and everything in between, the only classes Owen actually dared say he liked so far was Biology and Gym. Perfect Mix of brain and brawn. Currently Owen was sitting in world history and not really paying attention to the aging teacher who himself didn't even seem very interested in the subject.

Only after a while did Owen feel like he was being watched, he turned his to the left to see a very well endowed girl with black hair and violet eyes giving him a smile as she lightly waved to him. Owen raised his right eyebrow before waving back awkwardly before returning his attention to the teacher.

A few hours later school was finally done and Owen was on his way towards his home. 'I wonder what dad and mom made for dinner?' he thought to himself as he began to walk over an overpass that stretched across a highway. The sun was beginning to set casting a warm orange glow over the city causing Owen to feel more comfortable on his stroll. At the other end of the over pass was a girl with black hair in a different school uniform with the letter P on it.

Owen didn't think much of her, just another person going a different way, but as he was about to walk past her she cut him off startling him. Owen took a step back "excuse me, but you're in my way, please move." asked Owen. "I-I'm sorry but my name is Yuuma Amano. I saw you today and w-was wondering, Would you please go out with me!" Yuuma asked as she bowed a little bit for dramatic effect.

Owen was definitely taken by surprise and took another step back before regaining his composure. "I-I guess, I Don't really see why not" said Owen causing Yuuma to smile brightly at him. "Wonderful, then how about we go out this Sunday, I can show you around!" said an enthusiastic Yuuma. "Sure, that doesn't sound too bad at all." said Owen with a smile.

Sure enough, the week went by fairly quickly for Owen as he had his head in the clouds. The only thing that bothered him was the three other guys in his class. "The perverted tri-force or something? Stupid" Owen thought to himself. "for some reason though one of them doesn't seem to be around as much lately, eh, not my business"

Finally Sunday had come and Owen was on his way to meet Yuuma. His dad had even dressed him up for this. He was wearing all black complete with dress shoes and an over shirt. "Women like a classy guy if you're mother is anything to go by" were his dads words to him. 'I can't help but think you got mom all wrong, dad' Owen thought to himself with a smile.

On his way towards the meet up location he was offered a flyer by a lady dressed in a bat costume. not wanting to be rude he accepted the flier and actually admired the printing on it before stuffing it into his back pocket. Finally he met up with Yuuma and the two proceeded to go on their date. it was nice he had to say, they went to an amusement park, ate at a fancy restaurant and they were now finally strolling through the park of doom that we all know and love.

"So, Owen, did you enjoy yourself?" asked Yuuma "I have to say I did, thanks for showing me around" replied Owen as he gave her a thumbs up. "Well that's good" Yuuma continued "So do you think you could do one last thing for me?"

"Well that depends on what it is?" said Owen with a raised eyebrow not really knowing where she was going. "Could you die for me?" asked Yuuma with a feral grin. "That my dear, I am afraid I will have to decline, you're not that good looking." Yuuma's eyes widened, never before getting a response like that from someone. "Well too bad!" she yelled as she jumped a ways away from Owen and began to transform. (We all know how she transforms, come on)

Now standing before Owen was no longer a girl but a woman, a woman in extremely skimpy clothing with two black wings coming out of her back. "Not that good looking am I!?" Raynare yelled "I'll show you, you brat!" she yelled once again as a purple spear of light formed in her hands before throwing it at Owen.

Owens mind was moving at a million miles a minute with everything that was happening before him. even more so now that he had a spear skewering him through the stomach. With a look of horror on his face he looked down to indeed confirm it was there before falling on his side. "That was it! that was the face I wanted to see! it was just like that pathetic Issei kid! I'll hopefully see you again never! Ha!" yelled Raynare as she prepared to fly off. Or would have if it wasn't for the hand gripping her ankle.

"What? How are you still alive? and what is that-" she cut her words short as she looked into his eyes. Owens irises were a deep orange with slit black pupils. On his right hand was a deep gray clawed gauntlet with the middle finger looking more like a large sickle and an orange gem above the back of his palm. Her fear began to grow as he began to Growl and his form began to change in small ways. His teeth had grown much sharper and his left hand began to reminisce the right, with his fingers turning into dark claws with the middle one looking like a large sickle.

She began to flap her wings more frantically to try and get away but he wasn't having it. He dug his right claws into her ankle causing her to scream in pain before being forcefully thrown back onto the ground a few feet from him. She shakily stood up and prepared to make another light spear to throw at him. but stopped for second as she noticed there was no hole where the previous spear had impaled him.

"W-What?" she nervously said giving him the extra second he needed as he was in front of her in a flash with his teeth bared. he clamped his jaws around her throat eliciting a gurgled scream from her. The taste of her blood was astounding, and was making him far more ravenous. He swung both his clawed hands into her torso, impaling her with his ten claws. The middle ones doing by far the most damage.

Raynare's eyes went into the back of her head as the brutal attack had officially ended her life. The body going limp in his jaws, Owen released his grip and let the body fall to the ground. He crouched down towards her, making sure there were no signs of life before opening his jaws and biting into her side. He ripped out a chunk of flesh and swallowed it hole and began feeding.

From the bushes Akeno and Rias all watched in horror as he devoured the Fallen Angel. Cringing at the noise of him breaking through the flesh and bone. "W-what should we do about this Rias?" asked Akeno. "I-I don't know Akeno, he's not a devil so it shouldn't cause a problem with the factions. What he's currently doing however is... Extremely disturbing." said Rias with a timid voice. "Well we can't leave him, the way he is now he'll attack anything that moves." said Akeno.

Rias stood silent for a moment in a thinking posture until finally "Akeno, I want you to incapacitate him and bring him to the clubroom. I doubt he knows what kind of world he was just brought into and could use some answers." Said Rias "Hai, Buchou" was her reply as Akeno smiled sadistically.

When Owen awoke the first thing he noticed was the smell and that he was laying on something soft, most likely a couch. . For some reason his sense of smell was far superior to what it was before. Finally opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. It was a large old fashioned room that was made primarily of wood and Victorian style furniture .

"Where... am I? This is not the same" said Owen as he tried to sit up, only to find that he couldn't. He glanced down at himself to see that he was wrapped in chains like an Iron blanket with only his head sticking out. "Ara, finally awake are we?" came a seductive voice from across the room. He glanced in her direction with what little movement he was allowed and saw one of the supposed great ladies of Kuoh.

"Who are you?" was Owens question. "My name is Akeno Himejima, though you can just call me Akeno" was her reply. "Why am I here, and bound like this?" Owen said as he struggled against the chains that held him. "Do you really not remember anything Owen-san?" asked Akeno. "How do you know my name? and answer the first question, I hate this feeling?" said Owen "Ara, do you really hate it? I'm sure I could bring you to love it..." she said sadistically with a tint of pink on her face. "ANSWER ME!"

"that will be enough Akeno" said Rias from behind her desk with her hands clasped in front of her face. (Gendo pose for the win) "The reason you are here and bound in chains Owen-san is that we recently found out that you are in possession of a sacred gear." "A sacred what now?" said Owen in curiosity "Whatever, can you just get me out of these chains please, they're starting to chaff." asked Owen. "That depends Owen-san"

"On what?"

"How in control of your actions do you feel, and do you promise not to assault either of us if we free you?"

"I promise" replied Owen. "Alright then, Akeno, release him" said Rias. "Do I have to Buchou, he looks so cute like that" said Akeno with a sultry voice. "Now Akeno" demanded Rias causing Akeno to sigh "Hai, Buchou" with a snap of her fingers that chains began unraveling from Owen and seemingly disappeared.

Owen sat upon the couch, rubbing his wrists with a sigh of relief. "Thank you, now what's with this sacred gear talk about? and how did those chains unravel like that?" asked Owen with a raised eyebrow. Rias began to explain the current situation of the three factions and magic and blah, blah, blah we all know the story.

After Rias finished explaining everything. she stared at Owen waiting to see his reaction. "... Huh, neat" was all he said causing her eyes to go wide. "That's it, that's really all you have to say?"

"Well what did you expect? I got stabbed by a literal fallen angel with some psychedelic spear if your words are anything to go by. So this isn't all THAT surprising to me, I mean yeah its surprising but not monumentally so." Said Owen in reply to her. "Well then" began Rias "How about you show us your sacred gear so we can get a better look and determine what kind it is."

"How do I do that?" Asked Owen. "Just Imagine the most powerful thing you can Imagine and act it out, like a certain hero pose or something along those lines." Owen gave her a deadpan look that just screamed 'really?' "Hey, I don't make the rules that's just how it works" she said.

Owen stood up from the couch with a sigh and prepared himself. He took in a deep breath and after a few seconds... He roared. Like really roared, it shook the whole building causing dust to fall from the ceiling making Rias' and Akeno's eyes go wide.

On his right arm appeared his Sacred gear. A dark grey gauntlet with clawed fingers, the middle being the most pronounced and an orange gem in the middle. "That is, I have never seen this one before" said Rias. "Gee, thanks for the help" was Owens sarcastic reply causing Rias to narrow her eyes at him.

"Owen-san, How would you feel about becoming a Devil?" asked Rias out of the blue now causing Owen to narrow his eyes at her. "I refuse" was his immediate answer surprising both Rias and Akeno. "W-what? But why!?" she asked with worry in her voice. "I refuse to be someone else's slave, and I'd much rather avoid dying in any way, even if I can get reincarnated."

"But there is so many benefits to becoming a Devil!" said Rias now desperate. "Aside from dying and bound to you for life part." was Owens retort. After a few tense moments of silence, Owen began to walk away "Thank you for the information" he said before exiting the room.

Rias and Akeno both sat there, Rias' with her fingers rubbing her temples. "I wanted him Akeno, I really did."

"I know Buchou, but not everyone wants to become a devil. I must admit though, I am worried about him running around without a leash. Who knows what he can do if one of the other factions gets a hold of him, especially with an unknown Sacred gear like that. it can cause some serious problems in the future." Both of them just sighed in defeat and decided to head home, it being late at night and all.

Owen was casually walking on the sidewalk towards his house when he remembered "Shit, how late is it?" passing by an electronics shop he looked at the in store clock through the window "12 AM!? Dad is gonna god damn kill me..." Owen sighed in defeat as he continued on his way home.

Owen approached the door to his house with caution. He slowly opened the door, being careful not to make any noise. He quietly took of his shows and began to tip toe his towards the stairs past the living room. Until the light came on and his dad was sitting in a large armchair with his legs crossed with a book in his hand and a cup of tea in the other.

Without even looking at Owen, his father began to talk "So where were you all night? Or should I say morning?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea. Owen began to sweat nervously, he knew that when he messed up real bad and his dad acted like it was nothing is when it was the worst. He swallowed a lump that hard formed in his throat and began "I-I got jumped by a hooker and then kidnapped by a gang and only now finally escaped." was his reply.

His dad stopped his tea just an inch from his mouth and threw his son a Quizzical look. "Now let's say I, for even one second believe that what you just told me was true." Owen began to sweat again as his dad closed his book and put the tea down on the small stand next to him. "Why Wouldn't you go to the police or call me as soon as you had escaped? And why are there no marks on you? and how do you even know what a hooker is?" 'crap, crap, crap' were his thoughts.

Owen was about to say something but his dad put up his hand before he could speak. "Look I don't care if you lie to me as long as you aren't hurt. The important thing is that your safe." said Owens dad as he pulled him in for a hug. "t-thanks dad?" said Owen warily "No problem son, now go to bed. You have school tomorrow." "Alright dad"

Owen walked up the stairs warily and approached the door to his room and upon opening it "WHERE THE HELL IS ALL MY SHIT!?" Owen yelled out, everything was gone except for the bed. "Good night son, love you!" his dad yelled from downstairs. Owen grumbled in defeat and decided to just go to bed.

 _ **Dreamscape**_

It was hot and Humid and there was nothing but tree's all around him. He was in some kind of jungle. "What the, where the hell is this now?" he said to himself as he began to explore. Owen trudged through tons of bushes and braches, mud and endured a constant onslaught of bugs 'I absolutely hate bugs" he thought to himself.

Finally, after a couple minutes he came upon a ledge. As he approached it, something rose up from behind it, something big. Owen stood still with his eyes wide as two other eyes the size of softballs looked back at him. It had dark green skin, stood twenty feet tall on two legs and had two little arms. 'Is that a T-Rex' he thought to himself 'I really hope that's not a T-Rex' he thought to himself once again. The Rex roared at him 'that's a T-Rex, running now' He turned around and began to run as fast as he could.

The Rex roared at him and gave chase. Owen ran through the jungle, hearing tree's breaking and branches snapping behind him as the Rex gave chase. Eventually he came to a clearing and knew he was finished, " I can't outrun this thing in an open field!" he yelled at himself. Sure Enough the Tyrannosaur burst through the tree's and into the clearing, scattering debris in every direction. "Shit!' he yelled as he once again began to run.

Owen ran, feeling the ground shake beneath him with every step the Rex took and the thumping sound its feet made when they connected with the ground. He came to a small drop in the clearing and prepared to jump over it. he readied himself and started to run faster to clear the gap.

He jumped. While in mid air he felt triumphant, that he had escaped the Rex, but it was not to be. He felt a tug on the neck of his shirt and pulled him back to the other side of the ledge. Only then did he realize that the Rex had actually caught him and was dangling him in its teeth from his shirt. "No let me go! I'm not tasty! You don't wanna eat me!" he yelled as he began thrashing about, until a soft but stern womanly voice entered his mind.

 _"Such a feisty hatchling you are"_ said the voice. "What? what was that?" Owen said out loud. " _that was me"_ said the voice again as Owen felt himself being lowered to the ground. He turned around and looked at the Tyrannosaur in awe with his eyes wide and pointing at it. "You?" Owen asked getting a nod from the Rex. "Okay this is one of the coolest and most messed up dreams I've ever had." Owen said.

 _"Oh it's no dream"_ said the voice in his head once again. "How is this not a dream?" he asked the Rex with a raised eyebrow. _"Okay well technically it is a dream but that's beside the point"_

"So then what is the point?" Asked Owen. _"I am one of the spirits that resides within your sacred gear, I am as real as you are"_ said the voice as said Sacred gear materialized on his right arm. "Whoa!" Owen yelled in surprise. "But wait you're a dinosaur, and you said others? There are more dinosaurs in here?" Asked Owen while pointing at his Sacred gear earning a nod from the Rex.

"But Rias told me Sacred Gears only started appearing a few thousand years ago around the time of the great war. And aren't dinosaurs like, millions of years old now? that doesn't add up." said Owen. _"That's because this is the very first sacred gear. No one has ever possessed it before, so you should feel a little proud for awakening it."_

"yeah I guess I kind of do, by the way what's your name? Forgive me for not asking sooner." said Owen earning a small smile from the Rex, or as close as it could get to smiling anyway. " _I don't have one"_ was her Reply. "Why not?" asked Owen. _"When you're chasing down prey they don't usually stop to ask me my name before I eat them"_ was her witty retort. "I see your point, I'll just call you Rexy" _'Cliché but I don't see why not"_

A few awkward moments of silence was shared between the two. until "So, what now ?" Owen asked . _"I don't really know, I've never had a host before. I guess telling you some of your abilities is a good place to start."_

"That sounds about as good as any, so what can I do?" he asked _"Well, your sense of smell has been drastically increased as well as your physical strength."_ "Cool, Cool" Owen said, nodding in approval _"And you can gain traits or turn into whichever dinosaur you may choose, and many others abilities. However that's further down the line."_ she said. "Of course it is, all the good stuff is." said Owen causing the Rex to chuckle.

"By the way, you said there were more spirits in there, exactly how many of you are in this thing?" Owen asked while tapping his Sacred gear. _"There are two of us, myself included. I dare not say the others ones name, but he lives far beneath the ocean waves, sleeping. Speaking of sleep you're about to wake up now, and be careful. You're still just a hatchling."_ said Rexy "Gee, thanks mom" said Owen with a smile causing them both to laugh.

 _ **End Dreamscape**_

Owen awoke with a startle, nearly falling off his bed. Taking a quick sniff of the air he noticed "Rexy was right, I can smell everything" he said to himself with a smile. Excited, he rushed downstairs only to meet the stern gaze of his father who was in the middle of cooking as usual. "Eat and go to school" said his father as he turned away from him. 'yup, he's still mad at me' Owen thought to himself. The two ate breakfast at the table without saying a word and Owen leaving for school, not even a goodbye.

Owen walked through the gates of Kuoh once more, this time with his head down, feeling bad that his dad was so upset with him. he didn't even notice that his eyes had changed to orange with the black slits again. Luckily no one noticed with his head down, except for a few, mainly the Gremory and Shitori devils.

Atop the rooftop of Kuoh stood the two heiresses to their respective clans, along with their peerages. "Did you see that Sona, his eyes changed again" said Rias, earning a nod of confirmation from Sona, a short female devil in her late teens with violet eyes and a bob cut.

"I see Rias, it would seem that his Sacred gear is connected to his emotions on some level. So what do you want to do about it?" asked Sona "I need him, we need him. I watched him tear a fallen angel apart and literally eat her Sona. That kind of power is terrifying and horrible for someone who just awakened their sacred gear. If he's allowed to grow, I'm afraid of how strong he'll get if he becomes an enemy. Sona, we have to make him a devil before it's too late or at least gain his allegiance." said Rias with worry in her voice. Sona was surprised at her friends worried demeanor, it was so unlike her. 'Is he really that much of a threat?' Sona thought to herself.

Class was boring as usual for our protagonist. except for the constant stares he was getting from all the devils around him. Oh yeah, he knew about them. After meeting Rias and Akeno how could he not, he could literally smell them, they had the same stench as Rias and her sadistic queen.

So far he had identified a spiky brown haired kid that kept shooting him glances that he was able to identify as one of the perverted trio. 'So that's why he was gone for all that time" Owen thought to himself chuckling. 'but what could they want with me, I already declined her offer of becoming a devil so what's with all this hostility... Unless it's because I declined?'

He felt more stares coming from behind him, a very small girl with short white hair that looked like the wind could blow her away. I think when school is over I'll go see if I can find a place to try out my new abilities. Sure enough, when class had finally ended he immediately went go look for a secluded place to train.

His efforts bore fruit when he came upon a large abandoned warehouse "this looks perfect" he said as he entered the building. "Indeed it does" came a sultry feminine voice from inside the warehouse. "

"Who said that?" asked Owen, considerably freaked out. "Oh would you look at that, my dinner can talk, how cute" said the voice. Owen growled at being called dinner. Out from the shadows came a naked young women, which Owen didn't mind. it was the lower part that was disgusting. Reminiscent to that of a centaur, except her lower body was gigantic and beastly, almost spider like with large claws and a giant mouth where her stomach would be.

"I wonder, are you sour, or are you sweet?' she said. "normally I'm sweet but for you I think I'll just be rotten" he said with a bit of anger, his eyes flashing to slits again and his body transforming the same as before. "let's see if you can last longer than the others did!" yelled the monster as she charged at Owen. 'I guess this is as good as it gets for training' he thought as he too charged at her.

They were both Taken by surprise when Owen jumped up to her torso, avoiding the giant gaping mouth that was her stomach and tackling them both to the ground kicking up dust. "You're feisty aren't you?" said Viser. "That's the second time I've been called that today" added Owen "And the last time of your life!" shouted Viser as she lunged at him.

Luckily Owen reacted in time "You'll have to be faster than that!" he shouted as he narrowly dodged her while simultaneously kicking her in the face. Viser staggered back but regained her composure. Once again they stood up and began to circle each other. "You little gnat!" spat Viser " Who do you think you are to oppose me! you're nothing! just some pathetic excuse for a human!" she continued causing Owen to clench his teeth and growl. "What? You don't like being called names you sniveling worm!? You really are pathetic! You're so sad I might just kill you and not eat you!"

Owen was pissed, the only person who ever called him pathetic in his life was his dad a very long time ago. It brought up bad memories. _"Stray devil Viser"_ came the voice of Rexy "What, who is that? _"You have angered my host considerably, and so... you will die"_

Owen gnashed his teeth and let out an immense roar, but the roar was not his, it belonged to another. Viser watched in curiosity as Owens Sacred gear had appeared and the gem on it had begun to shine brightly. There was a blinding flash of light and no longer stood the boy that she was about to kill, no. A monster stood before her. easily twenty feet tall with dark grey skin with large teeth and claws, the middle ones looking especially dangerous. Three bone like strands jutted out the back of its neck. It stared at her with its black slits that used to be Owens pupils.

Viser took a frightened step back, this thing was bigger than her, it had more teeth than her. An Enormous roar shook the whole building blasting away any and all debris in the area. Louder than her! Her survival instincts began to kick in. RUN! they told her, she turned around and began to run as fast as her four legs could take her. it was not to be as pain wracked her left back leg causing her to scream in pain.

She looked to see that it had in fact bitten into her back leg and began to pull her back. This is not good, not good at all. "Release me you beast!" she demanded, her response was more pain as it bit into her other leg, rendering her two back legs useless.

It flipped her onto her back, its large claws digging into her lower body, causing immense pain and punching in holes that began to leak blood. Luckily for her at least its arm had moved to close to the mouth on her lower body and she clamped around it. The beast Growled in annoyance more than anything. using its other arm it gripped the left side of the jaw and easily pried it open, releasing its arm. "Um, please let me go?" said Viser pathetically as the beast narrowed its eyes at her.

Rias and her Peerage had arrived at the warehouse via teleportation circle. "You're sure he's here Koneko?" asked Rias to her Rook. "Hai Buchou, it also smells like a stray Devil as well" replied Koneko. "that's probably Viser" Akeno began "She's been a wanted stray for a while now"

"Alright then good, everyone!' said Rias gaining everyone's attention. "Within this warehouse is the Stray devil Viser as well as Owen who as you all are aware, we are to incapacitate at all costs. Is everyone ready?"

"HAI BUCHOU!" was her response. Just as everyone was about to enter the warehouse an Immense and powerful roar was heard from inside the warehouse, causing everyone to cover their ears, followed by a woman screaming her heart out. "W-What was that?" asked Issei rhetorically.

He got his answer as the wall to the warehouse practically exploded as a large mass came flying out of the building landing Dozens of yards away from them. "I-is that Viser?" asked Issei "I believe it is, but what happened to her?" added Kiba. The group walked up to the body to find that it was indeed Viser, breathing heavily as though she were struggling.

"G-Gremory..." said the stray devil, as she tried to talk getting the respective devils attention. "Please... Kill me, and if you value your lives, run."

"I will gladly kill you Viser" said Rias as she began to gather magical energy in her hand "But run from what exactly?" she asked. Viser weakly raised her right hand and pointed at the wall she just came flying out of. "That" she said causing everyone to look in that direction.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared with wide eyes, Koneko's snack even falling out of her mouth. Within the hole in the wall stood a giant beast breathing heavily as though it were immensely angry, and it was staring right at them. "I-is that a Dinosaur?" asked Issei.

Said Dinosaur took a giant breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing an earth shattering roar in their direction that caused them all to cover their ears again. Debris was once again blown away from the force of it. "It's like a plane is taking off right next to me!" yelled Issei.

Suddenly, Koneko began to sniff the air and her eyes went wide at what she discovered. "Owen-Senpai" said Koneko "WHAT!?" yelled everyone "That thing is Owen!?" added Issei "It would appear so" said Kiba. "I warned you..." said Viser before she collapsed, either from fatigue or her wounds.

Suddenly the now known Owen began to charge towards the group, or rather towards Viser, The ground shaking with each step he took. Everyone watched in horror as it Ran up to Visers body.

Placing a clawed foot on the Devil's back to hold it down, I bit into the torso and tore it completely off and devoured it whole. It was delicious, 'am I a cannibal now?" I asked to myself 'am I more of a monster than she was?'

 _"No dear, you're not"_ came the reassuring voice of Rexy. _"She's a devil turned monster, and she was in your territory, this is what happens when two predators fight. it's nature, the strong thrive and the weak die. Right now your mind is linked with mine and its running at a million miles a minute trying to process everything. Although I'm not sure what kind of form your body has taken, it looks like some kind of hybrid. I'm impressed with you dear, very impressed. Just stop thinking for a while and let your body do the work outside."_

Outside of his mindscape Owen was going berserk. "Take him down! Remember to incapacitate, not kill!" yelled Rias earning a roar from the beast. It charged at Rias with its jaws open, ready to devour her. Rias decided to stand her ground and gathered magical energy in her hand, enough to hurt but not kill. when the beast was a few meters away she released the blast aiming for its open mouth.

She released the blast of pure crimson only for the beast to close its mouth in anticipation and let the blast hit its forehead, which did nothing. The blast hit it square in the forehead and just kind of dissipated on contact. "Magic doesn't work on it!?" she yelled mere feet away from it, it now ready to eat her again. luckily Kiba Got her out of the way in time by tackling her to the side as the beast charged past them.

"Are you alright Buchou!?" asked Kiba Worriedly "I'm fine Kiba, thank you. Everyone! Be careful, magic doesn't work on him!" yelled Rias to Everyone getting their attention. "What!? then how are we supposed to beat this thing!?" yelled Issei as he dodged to the side, just narrowly avoiding its mouth.

"we'll have to beat him with force!" said Rias as she called for Kiba and Koneko. "This is up to you two, I'm depending on the both of you to be stronger than he is, I know you can do this!" Said Rias as she tried to hype up her peerage. "HAI!" yelled her peerage members as they both took off towards the beast.

Owen, or rather the beast looked to its side to see two of the small creatures running at it. It didn't get it, they were so much smaller, there was no way they could win, and that made it angry. They honestly thought that they could win!? they thought it was weaker than them! Roaring in fury the beast charged at them as well, ready to trample the duo underfoot.

They were mere feet from each other as the beast raised its foot, about to crush them. it brought it's foot down only for it to be stopped cold by the small white haired one. To say it was surprised was an understatement. Then it screamed in pain as it felt its foot pierced by the other one with the sword.

The beast hollered in pain and fell on its side, struggling to get up again without putting too much pressure on its injured foot that now had a rather large hole in it. It kept trying to get up, viscously clawing at the ground and roaring in protest. Kiba could honestly say he felt a bit bad about it, Akeno on the other hand seemed to be having a wonderful time with a flush face and a sadistic smile.

Koneko walked up the side of the beasts head, it being three times her size. it really was massive " Sorry Senpai" said Koneko as she blew her knuckles off and punched it square in the temple, knocking it out.

'-tic

'-the tic'

'YOU'RE PATHETIC!'

Owen awoke with a start. Feeling uncomfortable 'I hate that dream' he thought to himself as he sighed audibly. "Finally awake are we?" said a familiar feminine voice. 'please tell me that's not who I think it is' Owen thought to himself once again.

Owen opened his eyes to see that he was once again, bound in chains, only heavier and sturdier this time. Taking in his surrounding he was in the middle of a rather large room. "Where and why am I here?" asked Owen. In front of him was a very large desk at which sat Rias, Akeno, some girl with glasses and a bob cut and another chick with glasses but really long hair.

"You are here Grady-san, because you went on a rampage and nearly killed Rias and her peerage, or so I'm told" said Sona "Look lady, the last thing I remember, I was fighting some crazy Devil Viser something, I don't even know how I got here!" said an aggravated Owen.

"I see" said Sona "Are the chains really necessary, this is the second time I've woken up like this and I can't say I enjoy it." said Owen "Those chains Grady-san are there for your protection and ours" she added "Protection from what?"

"From you" Rias budded in. her arm now cast in a sling. "What happened to your arm?" asked Owen "You" was her reply. "How, I haven't seen you since yesterday!?"

"You really don't remember do you? sighed Rias "Remember what!?"

"Tsubaki, please play the video" Sona asked her queen. "Hai Kaichou" suddenly the room grew very dark and a video began to play on the wall from a projector. Owen watched in curiosity as what looked like some kind dinosaur fighting people, or rather 'is that Rias... and Akeno?' he thought to himself as he kept watching.

The beast kept running at the two, biting and clawing at them but they were too fast. the fact that they could fly was an annoyance as well. Akeno kept blasting lightning at it but it did little more than annoy it. the actual impact from it doing more damage than the lightning itself. "Careful Akeno!" Rias shouted

'I-is that me?' Owen thought to himself. _'yes'_ he heard a reply in his head. Owen lowered his head in shame. 'How pathetic am I that I can't even control my own body'

"It would seem that you finally understand the gravity of the situation Grady-san" said Sona. "What do you want..."

"What do I want? that's not something you should be asking me, but Rias instead." said Sona as she gestured towards Rias who had a stern look on her face. Owen looked towards Rias and then to her arm that was currently in a sling. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Rias took a thinking pose for a minute until she finally said "I want any and all information you have on your Sacred Gear and you are to join the Occult research Club." she said now with a smile on her face. 'Something about that looks unsettling' Owen thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I would just like to thank you all for the amazing amount of Favorites and followers and PM's I've gotten from just the first chapter alone. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this second chapter, it's not as long as the first one and I doubt the rest will be as well, 4-5k words per chapter is what I want to aim for. Please Read and Review and now, on with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the Occult Research Clubroom sat Rias along with her peerage and a certain individual. The air being tense for a minute as no one said anything, the general distrust of Owen didn't help either. "So, Owen-san" began Rias " I would like for you to officially meet my peerage. " she said as she gestured towards everyone in the room. Everyone seemed to smile and give him a slight wave or a thumbs up.

"Everyone, please introduce yourselves." said Rias. The first was Issei, as he walked up to Owen offering a handshake which he gladly accepted. "Hi! my name is Issei, I'm Buchou's pawn. it's nice to actually meet you instead of almost being eaten by a big ass Dinosaur, heh" Issei said with a smile on his face, making Owen feel a little bad but understood he was just trying to lighten the mood. "it's nice to meet you as well, my name is Owen Grady as you probably know by now." the two finished shaking hands and separated.

next up was Kiba who did the same gesture as Issei and offered his hand for a shake. Owen went to shake his hand but stopped when he smelt something. Owen narrowed his eye's at Kiba causing him to feel a little awkward. "My foot hurts like hell because of you" said Owen causing Kiba to smile awkwardly. "I apologize about that, it was necessary." said Kiba with a sigh. "it's alright, I understand the situation was a bit tense" said Owen, causing Kiba to sigh in relief. Finally accepting the handshake Kiba began "My name is Kiba, my evil piece is the Knight. I hope we can get along." he said as they both finished shaking hands and separated.

Koneko was next as she quietly stepped up to Owen. Everyone's eyes went wide as they began to "Are they sniffing each other?" Issei asked Kiba. "it would appear so" Kiba said. the two had in fact been sniffing each other, not up close and personal like animals but you could clearly see both their noses moving. "Senpai, is scary" said Koneko. "and you gave me a killer headache." was Owens retort. "Koneko Toujou, Rook"

"Owen Grady, Half-dinosaur, at least that's what I'm assuming"

"Now, with introductions out of the way" began Rias "Ara, but what about me Buchou?" Akeno interjected. "You already know him Akeno"

"but not personally" said Akeno seductively as she flashed to Owen and was suddenly hanging onto his chest causing him to take surprised step back. "Oh my, you don't have to be scared Owen-san. In fact it's quite the other way around" said Akeno with a flushed face as she once again closed the distance between them. Owen blushed as she started running her finger in small circles on his chest. "That is enough Akeno" said Rias in a stern voice. "Hai Buchou" said Akeno sounding a little sad as she backed up.

"Now with introductions finally out of the way" began Rias "Would you mind sharing with us any information you have on your Sacred gear now?" causing everyone to focus their attention on Owen, making him a little uncomfortable.

Owen let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples in annoyance, trying to piece together what he could remember. "Well" he began "From what I know so far, I have the ability to take on the traits of certain extinct reptiles, as well as take some of their forms. I also have an increased sense of smell and my strength has also risen immensely."

Nearly everyone raised an eyebrow at this. "So you can turn into any dinosaur you want or can think of?" asked Kiba "Correct" was his answer. "Along with the ability to negate any used magic against you" interjected Rias. "I can do that?" asked Owen. "Yes, that alone will make you a deadly adversary. if magic doesn't affect you, then a lot of people are most likely going to want you, mostly devils if they find out, Myself included." said Rias.

"That sounds both good and bad" said Owen "It is, another thing, you have no memories of both times that you transformed correct? first into your half-dinosaur appearance and your full transformation?" asked Rias. "Yes, I thought we went over this already?"

"I'm just making sure" she said. Suddenly, a loud grumbling noise caught everyone's attention causing them all to look at Owen once again. "I guess I'm a bit hungry" Owen said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, causing Nearly everyone to chuckle a little. "I guess we can take a break from all this drama and get something to eat" said Rias.

Everyone was sitting and watching in awe as Owen was demolishing his supposed 'lunch' that he requested Rias to get for him. _Raw_ meat. Owen was viciously tearing into what remained of his meal, scattered bones lay around him, almost forming a full circle. "You ah, you okay there buddy? The foods not going anywhere you know?" asked Issei, his reply just being the sound of bones being snapped as Owen bit through them.

Owen, finally regaining his sense of self due to Issei's voice and looked up from his scraps. "You say something Issei?" asked Owen as he looked up, his mouth full and strips of flesh dangling from his teeth. "never mind, but do you usually eat like this?" Issei Asked "This is the first time, I've never eaten raw meat before but for some reason it tastes amazing, and I can't seem to get enough of it." replied Owen as he resumed tearing into the food. Everyone was a bit nervous to say the least, remembering what he had done to Viser being fresh in their minds.

Akeno had silently moved to Rias' side and began to whisper into her ear. "Rias, are you sure it is wise to have him in the clubroom?" Rias' queen asked her. "I do Akeno, this way we can keep an eye on him in case he loses control again, or worse."

"Hai, Buchou"

Suddenly a loud burp echoed throughout the room startling everyone. "Ah that was good!" said Owen with a smile on his face. "Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it" began Rias "Unfortunately, I believe that is all the time we have for now. For non devils anyway" said Rias

"Well then I guess I'll get going" said Owen as he stood up from the couch and began heading towards the door. "Unless" began Rias "You would like to become one?" she asked.

Owen stood at the door with his hand just inches away from the knob, his back still facing the room. He stood silently not saying anything, it began to unnerve the devils. Finally he slowly turned around his footsteps loud against the floor, revealing his eyes once again orange with slits.. "I already told you No, I appreciate you offering me lunch, but ask me again and I won't be so kind." he said with a stern voice as he left the room.

After a few tense awkward moments Someone finally spoke up. "Senpai is scary" said Koneko as she once again began to chew on her snacks. Rias let out a long sigh at what just happened. "great, now he trusts me even less." she said aloud causing her peerage to begin reassuring her with kind words.

it was currently nine o'clock and Owen was on his way home walking along the sidewalk. The night air, along with a small breeze making it an enjoyable stroll. Or it would be if it weren't for his current thoughts. 'I can't fucking believe her, she already has my allegiance and information on my sacred gear and she still wants me to become a devil!? I am not god damn having it.'

Suddenly the area became quiet, there were no more sounds from the birds, the cars the bugs, nothing. Taking a whiff of the air, he caught a familiar scent. "Fallen..." he spoke out, his voice getting a little deeper. Turning around he saw a man in a long trench coat with a fedora walking down the same sidewalk. "Hello" began the fallen angel "My name is Dohnaseek, you've caused quite a bit of trouble for me." he said. "I'm so sorry to hear that" Owen said sarcastically "What do I owe the displeasure of being visited by a fallen angel such as yourself?" Owen asked rhetorically.

"You killed Raynare, I needed her." was Dohnaseek's retort. "I did? I'm sorry to say but I don't remember" replied Owen causing Dohnaseek to grit his teeth. 'Then maybe this will help jog your memory!" yelled Dohnaseek as he formed a light spear in his hand. "Now that I remember!" yelled Owen as he saw the light spear.

Dohnaseek threw the light spear at Owen with every intention of it killing him. Owens eyes widened at the spear racing towards him. Owen knew the spear wouldn't heart him but the less people that knew about that the better. However, Owen was angry and rightfully so, If he did kill this Raynare then it had to be in self defense and this 'bastard has the nerve to try and kill me for it!?' he thought to himself in anger as Owens eyes changed again.

In the span of a second Owen looked up at the spear still racing towards him, this time appearing in slow motion.

As the spear was mere inches away from his face Owen slightly turned his body and with a snarl, he bit down on the light spear, breaking it in half and causing it to dissipate. Dohnaseek's eyes widened at this, 'what kind of reflexes are those, for a mere human to possess?' he thought ho himself.

Then a strange sound began to fill the air. Dohnaseek looked towards Owen to see that he was making some kind of chirp/roar. it was short like a birds chirp but sounded like a monster. almost like he was calling for something. 'help maybe?' Dohnaseek thought to himself.

Then something happened that surprised Dohnaseek even more. Four large crack formed on the ground in front of Owen. Each one breaking more and more each time Owen called out until finally they all erupted in a shower of dirt and gravel.

Now standing in front of Owen were four skeletal dinosaurs. each two meters tall with an 8 cm long claw on the second toe of each foot. Dohnaseek was speechless at this show of 'necromancy now?'

Owen fearlessly walked up to the four skeletal raptors he had summoned and lightly growled at each one in short breaks as though telling them something. The raptors then turned towards Dohnaseek and began to slowly walk towards him making an ominous scene. with each step they took, muscle began to cover the forms, followed by skin and then eyes, reminiscent of Owens.

Before Dohnaseek now stood four pitch black two meter tall raptors.

Without wasting another second Dohnaseek Created another light spear and threw it at the raptor at the head of the pack. To Dohnaseek's surprise once again, the raptor had dodged and without wasting another second the raptors roared at him and began running towards him at immense speeds. Taken aback by the speed of the beasts, Dohnaseek fly into the air hoping to avoid them, however he didn't account for something. They could jump, very, very high.

Dohnaseek screamed in pain as a raptor managed to bite down onto his ankle and began viscously thrashing its head from side to side to try and bring him down, causing Dohnaseek to grit his teeth in pain. "Damn Beast!" he yelled as he created another spear in his hand to try and stab the raptor only for him to yell in pain again as he felt intense pain coming from his left wing.

Dohnaseek turned his head to see that one of the animals did indeed have its mouth clamped onto one of his wings. Twenty feet in the air and they all began to plummet towards the ground. The raptors, feeling themselves no longer being held up, jumped off Dohnaseek and landed gracefully.

Dohnaseek however plummeted and landed with a loud and painful sounding thud as he hit the hard ground. However, he wasn't dead yet. barely being able to stand due to his injured ankle and unable to fly now because of his torn wing, Dohnaseek looked around him.

He was surrounded by the four animals all with their teeth and claws bared and ready to pounce. However a loud roar caused the raptors suddenly to back off causing Dohnaseek to sigh in relief only to once again be cautious as he saw Owen walking towards him with his eyes wide and angry.

Owen walked up to Dohnaseek and past the raptors, getting one of them to hiss at him. Owen gently roared back at the raptor causing it to lower its head in submission as he continued towards Dohnaseek. Owen grabbed Dohnaseek by the throat and continued dragging him like that for a few feet before slamming him into a tree, holding him up a couple feet.

Owen gave Dohnaseek, his prey an eerie look before he began to speak.

"I am beginning to discover that all you supernatural types seem to value power, energy. all your fancy light spears and mystical spells and what not are all very nice. However, people like you seem to forget that a mere claw, or tooth to the heart or brain is enough to end your life."

Owen tightened his grip around Dohnaseek's neck causing him to gasp for air. "I am going to ask you this only once and depending on your answer I may kill you painfully, or painlessly. Where are the rest of you?"

"Go *ack* DIE !" Dohnaseek screamed out. Owen narrowed his eyes at the fallen angel. "wrong answer" he said as he threw Dohnaseek into the middle of the four raptors.

Dohnaseek looked up shakily, gasping for air , only to close his eyes and scream out in pain once again as he felt an immense pain in his back in the shape of a raptor claw. Opening his eyes, Dohnaseek saw the visage of a giant maw filled with sharp teeth wrap around his face. He screamed for a few seconds until there was finally a loud snap and his voice faded.

Owen looked at Dohnaseek's corpse, it was bloody and torn and then looked to the raptors he had summoned. The raptors all looked at him expectantly as though waiting for something. With a soft growl and nod from Owen the four raptors began to tear into Dohnaseek's corpse as they began to eat it. The only sound that could be heard was the tearing of flesh and the snapping of bones, soon all that was left was a pile of feathers.

Owen looked at his raptors with a compassionate smile on his face as he walked up the closest one. it nuzzled its head into his chest and Owen smiled again as he pet its head, eliciting a purr. "Thank you, you can go now" Owen said as the raptor nodded to the others earning a series of roar/chirps from them. Their skin began to recede, then the muscle and finally, all that was left was their bones as those too, turned to dust.

Sighing in exhaustion, Owen continued his trek home to hopefully get a good night's sleep.

Within his dreamscape, Owen looked around, he was on a beach with nothing but forest behind him and the endless ocean in front of him. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the water and sky . On his left sitting on her haunches was Rexy. They both sat in a comforting silence as they stared out at the sea.

 _'You are troubled'_ began Rexy _'why?'_ she asked. Owen sighed audibly in annoyance. " I want to know how I summoned those raptors, I want to know why I can't control myself when I'm transformed. I need answers Rexy, and the worst part is that I know them, but I can't bring myself to face them."

 _' The sacred gear you possess is linked to your emotions Owen. if you're angry when using it, the results will be destructive. Especially with what is still to come. The king is still asleep, but there has been signs of a stirring beneath the waves. You need to learn how to control your gift lest it control you.'_

"I think I know what I have to do. Thank you Rexy, for everything." Owen said causing Rexy to look at him with wide eyes. She lowered her head towards him and began *ack* "gross! why are you licking me! your tongue is damn enormous!" Owen yelled causing Rexy to chuckle. 'You're still just a hatchling, but you're on your way to being a fine adult." Rexy said as she got up and began to walk back into the forest. "The hell I am!" he shouted back.

The next day at school Owen had been bored more or less. Until school had ended and he headed towards the Occult Research Club's building. just as Owen was about to knock on the large doors to the room he had heard shouting . "We have to save her Buchou!" yelled Issei to Rias " I forbid it Issei!"

To Owens surprise Issei opened the door and stormed out. Not sure what to make of the situation Owen chased after Issei, wondering what was going on. "hey man what's wrong?" Owen said, finally catching up to him and putting his hand on Issei's shoulder.

Issei turned around and looked at his friend/acquaintance. "Owen" Issei began with a serious tone causing Owen to stiffen. "I need your help" Issei said as he turned towards Owen with a stern look in his eye. He was serious. "What do you need help with?" Owen asked, generally concerned. "Buchou has forbidden me from helping out a very good friend of mine because she is a Nun, her name is Asia Argento. Some really bad people have taken her prisoner. they're going to remove her sacred gear and kill her! I have to save her!"

This was indeed a serious situation. "Do you know where she is?" Owen asked with steel in his voice and his eyes serious. "She's being held at the abandoned church" Issei replied. "Then I will go with you" Owen answered. "As will we" came the voice of Kiba, Koneko by his side. "Thank you guys, really" said Issei with a smile. "When do you want to do this?" Owen asked. "The sooner the better, so I say we should go now." said Issei.

By the time they had all gotten to the abandoned church it was dark out as night had taken over, a half moon lit the sky. "So this is the place?" asked Owen. "Do you know of any other abandoned churches around here?" asked Issei rhetorically. "Alright geez, you don't have to be a dick about it."

"Oh my, what do we have here?" said a young womanly voice. The group looked towards where the voice had come from to see a small girl blonde girl with twin tails wearing a black dress sitting on the branch of a tree. "it would appear some people want to play hero" came another womanly voice, though more seductive in tone. A tall buxom woman with blue hair wearing a violet trench coat like attire stepped out of the shadows.

Owen narrowed his eyes at the two, Smelling the air his eyes went wide with rage. "More fallen..." he said with a growl. Owen turned his head towards his group "You guys go, I'll deal with these two." He said with a steely gaze. "Are you sure you can handle them alone?" Kiba asked. "I'm never alone" was Owens's retort as he raised his hand, revealing his sacred gear. Suddenly Owen felt hands wrap around his waist. he looked down to see Koneko was hugging him. "Don't be too scary " she said before the three of them ran into the church.

Owen looked towards his prey, two fallen angels. The fallen angels raising an eyebrow at him. "You really think you can take us both on by yourself?" said the blue haired one. "Forget it Kalawarner, He's just a mere human." Owen smiled at that phrase. "You know, I've been hearing the phrase a lot lately." Owen began "Those were the exact words Raynare and Dohnaseek said before I killed them. Though it was Raynare who tried to kill me the first time but I digress."

Both Kalawarner's and Mittelt's eyes widened at the statement. "You!" yelled Kalawarner. 'You'll pay for what you've done!" she yelled as she flew, making a B-line for Owen with light spear in hand. Owen stiffened his stance with his arms raised.

When they were just about to make contact Kalawarner propelled her spear forward hoping to impale him. Owen narrowly dodged the spear and grabbed her by the wrists. "Unhand me!" she yelled as he turned to the side and threw her off balance causing her to stagger. He then lunged at her with his mouth agape and bit down on the back of her neck causing her to scream in pain. He put one of his hands on the back of her head and the other between her shoulder blades as he held her down in a hunched position.

"KALAWARNER!" Mittelt screamed as she launched herself off the branch towards her friend. Owen, seeing Mittelt coming at him from the corner of his eye turned around, dragging Kalawarner by the nape of her neck and threw her at Mittelt using his neck muscles. Mittelt caught Kalawarner only for them both to go flying into the trunk of a tree, both of them sliding down.

They hit the ground with a loud thump. Mittelt quickly gathered her friend in her arms. "Kalawarner, are you okay!?" screamed Mittelt frantically. No response. "Kalawarner!?" Mittelt screamed again. Looking at where he had bitten her, Mittelt's eyes widened. He had broken through the skin with ease and she could see the crushed bones that used to support her neck, visible through the bite wound.

"How could you do something like this!? What's wrong with you!?" Mittelt screamed at Owen with tears in her eyes. Owen snorted "like you have any right to speak like that" Mittelt's eyes widened as Owen began to slowly walk towards her. "How many people have you and your little group killed, how many families and lives have you ruined. Just now you were waiting for your posse to remove a little girls sacred gear which would end her life thereby ruining someone else's. You have no grounds to speak to me on about morals."

"I-I'm sorry.." Mittelt squeaked out with tears in her eyes. Owen lowered his head towards her "Say that again?"

"IM SORRY!" Mittelt yelled out. Owen grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, her feet not even touching the ground. 'You're sorry?" he asked again "Y-YES!" she managed to cough out. Owen grit his teeth in anger as he began to apply more pressure causing her to choke.

With a loud satisfying snap he had broken her neck. He nonchalantly dropped the corpse before turning his back towards her body. "Apology accepted" he said as he began to walk towards his current comrades.

Owen entered the church to see that it really was run down. Destroyed furniture littered the floor and there were cracks and busted walls all over. 'Must of been a hell of a fight' now seeing his comrades anywhere, he took a quick sniff of the air. 'downstairs' he thought to himself as he began looking for a staircase.

Within the basement of the church, Issei, Kiba and Koneko were all fighting off stray priests and what not that had aligned with the fallen angels. All to try and reach the corpse of a young blonde girl chained up to a wall, 'that's probably the girl, Issei was talking about.' Owen thought to himself.

A loud shout caught Owens attention as one of the stray priests had charged towards Owen with a sword raised above his head. Owen turned his body towards the priest and before the priest could slash at him he grabbed him by the face and slammed it into the ground, causing it to crack.

The fighting continued on like this for a while. Soon enough though, most of the stray priests were defeated and lying on the floor, the rest running away, abandoning their comrades.

"Asia!? ASIA!" Issei yelled as he released the small girl from her chains. "I-Issei.." she said weakly. 'If those fallen can do something like this to a little girl like her then I'm glad I killed them' Owen thought to himself. Issei gathered Asia in his arms and began to carry her back upstairs, the rest of us following.

Laying Asia down on one of the benches that wasn't destroyed, Issei grabbed her hand with both of his. "Asia please, Don't die! you can't die!" Issei yelled out to her as the rest of us watched on. "Issei-san, I am so happy that I was able to make a friend like you. I only wish..." she began to trail off as her body became limp and her hand fell out of his. "Asia? ASIA!?' yelled Issei again as tears streamed down his face.

Suddenly, amidst all the emotion. A red circle appeared on the ground and out came Rias and Akeno. Rias looked towards Asia, Owen, and her peerage. Seeing Issei, she immediately rushed towards him. "Buchou?" Issei began but was cut off as she smacked him across the face leaving a mark before hugging him. 'Baka! I Told you not to come here." Rias said with tears in her eyes. "I had to Buchou, I couldn't leave Asia with these people." Issei said.

Rias let go of Issei and turned towards Asia's body. "I can bring her back, as a devil of course." she said. 'of course you can' Owen thought sarcastically 'why wouldn't you?'

"Really Buchou!?" Issei asked with renewed vigor. Rias nodded and took out her evil pieces. She placed the pieces on Asia's chest and began to chant, the pieces phasing into her body. Slowly, Asia's eyes began to open.

Back at the clubroom everyone seemed to be in high spirits after having Asia reincarnated as Rias' new Bishop. All except for one. Owen stood in the corner of the room closest to the door, leaning against the wall, thinking.

'She actually brought her back from the dead and now the poor girl is bound to her for life.' taking another look at the group Owen saw nothing but smiles. 'she seems happy though, so I guess it's alright'

Suddenly, a magical circle appeared on the floor with the symbol of a Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, it's been a while since Riser has come to the wretched human world." spoke none other than Riser Phenex in third person. Said person was a man looking to be in his early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. All of Rias' peerage tensed at the sight of him. "What are you doing here Riser!?" demanded Rias, her anger rising upon seeing Riser. "Now, now my dear Rias, is it not natural to want to see the woman I am due to marry?" asked Riser nonchalantly.

"I will not marry you Riser!" exclaimed Rias. " But Rias my dear, our households are in a dire state right now and this union is exactly what the devil race needs. Your father and brother excepting the idea just proves Riser's point."

"I will not marry you Riser! Besides, my brother told me I had until I graduate to be forced with this marriage!" Rias shouted. Suddenly a small silver magical circle appeared on the floor and out of it came the devil maid Grayfia. "Ho? What is the strongest Queen doing her might Riser ask?"

Grayfia sighed at the man's tone. " Lord Sirzechs Lucifer has issued me, that if under the pretense that Rias Gremory is so against the thought of marrying Riser Phenex that she will have the chance to extinguish the contract via rating game. However this will be her only chance." said Grayfia, narrowing her eyes at Rias.

Riser grit his teeth and snapped his fingers, causing a large red teleportation circle to appear on the floor. From it appeared 15 women, all beautiful in their own right. "Behold!" Began Riser "Riser's beautiful peerage, and unlike you, Riser has a Full set." Riser said with a smirk.

The situation seemed tense as no one said a thing as Riser kept his triumphant smirk. Suddenly, a loud audible and sigh caught everyone's attention as they all turned towards the Owen, who was sitting in the corner. "This is none of my business, I'll be leaving now Rias." Owen said as he headed for the door.

"Humph, good to see at least some insects no when not to interfere." said Riser with a smirk. Owen stopped dead in his tracks. Owen slowly turned around and faced Riser, his eyes once again changed. "Would you care to run that by me again you damn Narcissist?"

"How dare you!" exclaimed Riser "Mira! teach this gnat a lesson!" Riser shouted. "Hai!" Mira yelled as she charged at Owen with her staff aimed for his head. Owen bared his teeth and lightly growled. Moving his head slightly to the right, he effectively dodging the strike and lunged forward with his fist. Just as his fist was about to make contact with Mira's stomach he twisted it. embedding his fist into her stomach, causing her to puke and send her flying across the room and back to Risers feet.

Needless to say everyone was a bit surprised. "If all of your peerage is that weak then you're the gnat here." Owen said while pointing a finger at Riser who grit his teeth in response. "W-why you!" Riser exclaimed as he prepared to approach Owen, Luckily Grayfia cut him off. "If there is to be any more violence here then I will be forced to step in." Grayfia Exclaimed.

"Ho? Even the mighty Riser will step down when told to by the strongest queen." said Riser. "Very well then! Riser will give you ten days to train in order to prepare for the rating game! As for you.." Riser began as he looked towards Owen. "Riser looks forward to crushing you."

"That might be a problem" Rias began, gaining everyone's attention. "Owen here is not a member of my peerage, in fact he isn't even a devil" she said much to Riser and his peerages surprise. "An exception can be made for Owen-san to participate if he wishes" said Grayfia, getting Riser to smirk, sure that Owen would turn down the offer due to fear.

'I'll participate, I look forward to devouring You and your peerage." Owen said as he narrowed his eyes at Riser, causing some members of his peerage to take a step back and Riser to grit his teeth. "You will eat your words you dog! You have ten days!" Riser exclaimed as he and his peerage all vanished in a burst of flame.

"I suppose I should be heading back as well" said Grayfia as she too vanished via teleportation circle. Once the unwanted Riser and his peerage as well as Grayfia all that was left was Rias and her peerage along with Owen.

Slowly, everyone turned their head towards Owen who just looked back at everyone with a curious look. "What?" Owen asked. "Do you know what you just got yourself into?" asked Rias. "A rating game, which I'm assuming is some kind of battle between your peerage and his in order to make the contract that states you are to marry him void?"

Everyone sweat dropped at the dead on answer. "W-well yes, but why would you do this for me?" asked Rias. "I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it to kick that narcissist's ass." Owen replied, causing Rias to lower her head comically. 'maybe one day he'll like me' she thought to herself.

"In any case, we only have 10 days to train. I suggest you all start immediately." Owen said. "You're not going to train with us?" asked Akeno. "No, I have my own training I need to do, and it'll be a lot safer without any of you around." Owen replied, causing everyone to lower their heads in shame.

Suddenly, Owen felt a small tug on his shirt causing him to look down to see Koneko looking up at him. "We can help you Senpai" Owen lowered his head to hers and looked her dead in the eye. "I really wish you could Koneko, but what I have to go do isn't something anyone can help me with." Owen patted Koneko's head eliciting a purr from her and exited the building.

Owen now stood before the door to him and his dad's house once again. With a heavy sigh, Owen opened the door and looked to see his father in his usual spot, sitting on the reclining chair with newspaper in hand. "Hey dad" Owen began "Hello son" his dad replied. "How was your day at school?" his dad asked but not looking the least bit interested. "Dad" Owen said in a serious voice, getting his father to look at him. "Where's mom?"

"I told you she's working, how do you think we can live here like this?" His dad said. "Cut the crap dad" Owen said seriously, his father shooting him a glare. "Ten years, and not a single word from her. No birthday cards no messages, nothing. Where. is. My. Mother."

Owens dad sighed and put down his newspaper. "So you want the truth now do you? Are you sure you can handle it this time?" his dad asked. "What do you mean?"

"You asked me the same question when you were 12 years old. The answer shocked you so much that I guess you forgot."

"TELL ME!" Owen shouted, his father looking him dead in the eye. "She's dead"

"W-what?" Owen said in disbelief. "She died giving birth to you. Her last wish was for me to take care of you, to raise you. A burden that has weighed heavily on me." Owens back hit the wall as he slid down it, now sitting on the floor. Taking one hand he pinched the bridge of his nose and wiped his face.

"All these years I've spent with you, and you've done nothing but lie to me."

"I just withheld the truth, I never lied about anything."

" A LIE OF OMMISION IS STILL A LIE!" Owen shouted at his father, his anger growing. "I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU, YOU PATHETIC BOY!" Owen snapped at his father's words, Roared and lunged at him.

"I wonder what kind of training Owen-san is doing right now?" Issei asked his fellow peerage members. "Who knows" said Kiba, "I can never read that guy"

"-AHH!"

"Probably just lifting weights or something like that" Issei continued as him and his group continued to walk up a mountain trail.

"-Ughk", Owens dad choked out as his own sons teeth wrapped around his throat. Owens fathers fists weakly trying to beat his sons ribs. Finally, his thrashing died down and his body went limp in Owens jaws. Releasing his grip, the body fell to the floor making a splash as it hit all the blood that was spilt. Owen looked at the corpse, realization hitting him.

"W-What have I done?" Owen said to himself. He looked at his hands, they were shaking. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" he yelled to himself. "How could I do that!? Why did I do that to my own father!?" Owen questioned himself.

"WHY!?" Owen shouted as he kneeled and slammed his fists onto the floor, shaking the hole house. "WHY!?" he yelled once more as he slammed his fists onto the floor, the ground outside shaking. "WHY!?" again he slammed his fists onto the ground, the house collapsing around him.

'It doesn't matter anymore...' a voice spoke inside Owens head. "Rexy? Is that you?" Owen asked as he stood up from the debris. 'The authorities will be here soon, run' Behind where his house once stood, a forest flourished. 'into there.' Rexy told him. Owen ran into the forest, not knowing where he will go.

Finally, after many hours of trudging through trees and brush, Owen had come to a glade. He fell down, his back hitting the soft grass that littered the ground. "What's happening to me Rexy?" Owen asked the ancient spirit. 'your evolving, you didn't notice it but you're eyes haven't changed since we left the city.' she told him.

"What does that mean?' he asked. 'your eyes only changed when you were emotionally disturbed or you would lose control. them not changing back to normal means you are in what I like to call a 'controlled rage'. The way you are now, I'm sure you would have complete control over your fully transformed body. Imagine your emotions as a river, and what happens when someone builds a dam in the middle of a river?'

"The water builds up?"

'exactly, the reason you could never control yourself before was because you held onto whatever was making you angry and let it pile up instead of letting it flow naturally like it should. Now however, you've learned to let go and have become stronger because of it.'

"That sounds good and all but I just killed my dad for fucks sake! How am I going to live with myself knowing that, The fact that my mother is dead too!? I have nobody!" Owen said with his hand covering his face as tears streamed from his eyes. 'you have me' were Rexy's comforting words. 'and I am never going to leave you, my little hatchling' she said actually causing Owen to smile.

'don't let all your emotions bottle up, you have to let them out and use them. That is how you use Indominus Tyrannus to its fullest' she said.

"Indominus... Tyrannus?"

'it's the name of your Sacred gear, it means Untamable Cruel King. the cruel part however is entirely up to you.'

"So that's what this damn thing is called" Owen said with a smile as he raised his gauntlet covered arm. 'I happen to live in that 'damn thing' so show a bit of respect please.'

A nice silence swept over the area and calmed Owens nerves, finally being able to relax a little.

'I want you to do something for me, Owen' Rexy said. "What is it?" he asked. 'I want you to roar. As loud as you possibly can and with all your might.'

"What? why?"

'just do it'

With a sigh, Owen sat up from his comfortable bed of grass and looked to the stars. 'ROAR!' she shouted. Owen took an immensely deep breath and held it for a few seconds until finally. He Roared. The force of it creating a shockwave that blasted the tree tops and shook the forest sending any animals for miles around running. It was the roar of a King.

Deep within Owens mindscape, far beneath the ocean's waves. A single giant reptilian eye slowly opened.

Owen fell back on the grass, exhausted. 'that was wonderful Owen' said Rexy encouragingly. "heh.. thanks. I think I need to rest for a while though." he said sheepishly. 'that's fine. we still have nine days before the match, and a special someone is going to be the one to help you prepare for it' Rexy replied. "A special someone? Who?" Owen asked. 'you'll find out soon enough.' was her cryptic reply as Owen drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Dreamscape**_

Owen was standing. he was standing on water in the middle of the ocean. "This is terrifying and awesome at the same time." he said to himself. Looking into the distance, he saw a small island with a single palm tree. taking a chance, he decided to take a step. To his surprise, he didn't fall into the water and he took another step. Smiling at himself he started to run towards the small patch of land.

After a quick 2 minute run from the ocean to the incredibly small piece of land Owen didn't know what to do. 'now what?' he thought to himself. So he sat down on the hot sand, under the shade the palm tree provided. Seconds had passed, then minutes and finally hours.

"What the hell kind of dream is this!? Rexy!" Owen called out to his saurian friend. "I have been here literally for hours. when the hell is something going to happen?" he said with a sigh. As if on cue, the small island began to shake. "what the hell!?" he yelled out. Looking out into the distance something caught Owens eye.

Something was swimming through the water, and fast. As it got closer and closer Owen could make out some things. three giant rows of Jagged white spikes was rushing through the water in his direction. Owens eyes widened "What the hell is that?" he asked to no one in particular. 'that, would be the king' came Rexy's voice, her form suddenly right next to him on the small island causing Owen to fall over in surprise.

"How the hell did you do that? How the hell did you even get here!?" Owen asked frantically. 'I can do literally anything in this realm, it's a dream. but that's not important right now, that is what's important.' said Rexy as she nodded in front of them.

Owen turned his head as a shadow began to loom over him and Rexy. Owen looked up, and up, and up, and up. Standing in front of Owen, its waist at water level was some kind of thing he could only describe to be a giant dinosaur. It was Pure black with extremely think looking skin with small but muscular arms. Bone white claws and jagged spikes on its back and a tail that wrapped around the island. He couldn't even see its face it was so big.

'Dear, could you please lower yourself so the boy can get a good look at you?' asked Rexy. Surprisingly, a small growl came from the beast as its form began to lower. Soon enough, Owen was to face with what definitely had to be a giant dinosaur.

Owen and the beast stared at each other for a few awkward seconds, neither saying anything or making any moves. Until finally. "You are god damn terrifying" said Owen, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Rexy's tail. 'What!? It's True!" said Owen as Rexy just shook her head at him. The beast Snorted at Owen, smoke escaping its nostrils causing Owen to cough comically.

'now dear be nice' said Rexy in a haughty voice, getting another low growl from the beast. "Anyway Owen, I would like for you to officially meet Godzilla, my husband. he can't really talk like us but I'm sure you'll get the gist of whatever he wants you to know. You are part dinosaur now after all.'

Owen sheepishly looked between Rexy and the now named Godzilla. "He's your husband?" Owen said, pointing at the giant reptile. 'Yup!' Rexy said as she and Godzilla nuzzled each other, which looked kind of odd considering the size difference. "Well whatever, good for you" Owen said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"So is he the one that you said would be training me?" Owen asked Rexy. 'that's right!' she said happily only for Godzilla to snort in annoyance. 'Hey, don't you be like that! he's the first host we've ever had and you need to start being active again!'

Godzilla rolled his eyes at her. 'Oh you did not just-guys!" Owen interjected "Can we stay focused please?" Rexy gave him a surprised look and lightly coughed to regain her composure. *ahem* 'yes, he will be the one to train you from now on. So why don't you two get on with it and I'll leave you to it.' Rexy said as she stepped off the island and began to walk on the water back to the mainland, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence.

"So uh, how long you two been married?" Owen asked, curious. Surprisingly, Godzilla held up two fingers. "Two years?" Godzilla shook his head and gave a thumbs up shaking his hand. "20 years?" again no. this continued for a while until finally. "TWENTY MILLION YEARS!? holy shit that is crazy..." Godzilla growled in response, nodding his head as though agreeing.

"Anyway, what kind of training to you have lined up for me?" Owen asked. Godzilla brought his hands up to his chin and cupped it in his fingers, taking on a thinking position. "You have no god damn idea do you?" Owen deadpanned at the giant saurian. Godzilla lightly roared at Owen. "Transformation training?" another growl. "Okay so you want me to just try and do a full transformation, got it." Owen said as Godzilla nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll see how far I can get." Owen said to his Saurian teacher, earning a nod of approval. Taking a deep breath to try and focus, Owen took a stance, stomping one foot on the ground followed by the other. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate. This continued for a few minutes. sweat forming on his brow. Opening his eyes, Owen looked back towards Godzilla. "I got nothing." he said in a monotone voice, Godzilla smacking his own face in disappointment.

"Hey! Don't be like that, I don't know how I do it, I just know that I get angry ok!?" Owen pleaded to his master. Owen sat down on the warm sand, the sun and the ocean breeze making it peaceful as he and his master both contemplated.

Finally, an idea popped into Godzilla's brain as he slammed a fist into his open palm. "You got something?" Owen asked as Godzilla lightly growled to him. 'To peaceful?" Owen said, getting Godzilla to nod. "So then what do you have in mind?" Owen asked, Godzilla smirking evilly.

"YOUR GOD DAMN CRAZY!" Owen yelled as he ran through a forest, His immense master chasing after him, destroying trees and anything else that stood in his way due to his sheer size. Meanwhile, on the side of a cliff, Rexy watched from afar, seeing her husband chase his new disciple through the forest. 'Boys will be boys I suppose' she thought with a chuckle. For the next nine days until the match, Owen was to train with his master until the day of the match.

 **Day 2**

Owen was to go hunting for Megalodons with his master in the Ocean. naturally, Owen immediately refused at first, Who the hell wouldn't? After some 'persuasion' from his new master though he was left with little choice. Owen hung onto the back of one of Godzilla's massive spikes as he swam on the surface of the ocean. A Roar from his master caught his attention, signaling that they were about to dive. Owen prepared himself, his grip on the spike tightening as they began to submerge.

Darkness was all Owen saw as they went deeper and deeper into the depths, his fear growing as his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. Finally after what had felt like hours but was only a couple minutes, they had reached the Ocean floor.

Owen couldn't even make out his own hand in front of him. He could still feel the water rushing past him though as his master continued to swim. Suddenly, an eerie blue light began to glow from his masters spikes. Giving him a now visible but frightening sight.

All around him, Owen could see the monsters that swam in the oceans depths. All sorts of marine life from a different age long past was here. A school of enormous but mostly harmless looking fish swam above them. They continued on their way until finally, they found what they were looking for.

A group of three Megalodon clustered around the corpse of a giant fish that looked like it was from the school they had passed. Owen tightened his grip as he felt his master begin to swim faster, and dive down deeper, right beneath them.

Godzilla rocketed from the depths, his mouth agape as he caught one of the Megalodon in his maw, scaring the other two off. Blood rushed from its mouth due to its internal organs being pulverized from the force of the impact and teeth impaling it.

Godzilla rushed and broke the surface of the water, Biting down even harder, splitting the Megalodon in half from his bite. Godzilla snorted, smoke and water exiting his nostrils as they drifted in the water.

 **Day 3**

Owen was to climb the highest mountain he could find, and ride a Pterodactyl back down. Once again, Owen thought his master was absolutely crazy but was once again force-persuaded to accomplish the task. "Stupid master and his stupid training" Owen mumbled to himself as he scaled the side of the biggest mountain he could find.

Finally reaching the top after many hours and a few close calls, Owen came upon a nesting site. Egg's and cracked shells littered the area as Owen looked in awe. A cracking sound caught his attention as he turned towards the source of the sound. Owen watched in amazement as a very large and white egg began to shake as little cracks formed on its surface.

A shadow loomed over Owen. Turning around he was met face to face with what was most likely a very pissed off mother Pterodactyl.

The days of training continued much in this fashion of stupendous tasks his master had ordered him to do. All of it was to prepare him for what was to come until finally.

 **Final day**

Owen was instructed to summon his Raptors and hunt with them in the forest. Owen was in the middle of a clearing in the dense prehistoric jungle, his Raptor pack around him, The four charcoal black raptors all eyeing him. "Today, we are going to hunt" Owen said with confidence to his pack, causing them to turn their heads in curiosity.

"yes, we are going to hunt just like you all did millions of years ago. And I am to try my best to keep up with all of you without any assistance." Owen stated, noticing all the tails on his raptors wagging in what he could only guess to be excitement.

'Let's go!" Owen yelled out confidently with a smile on his face, only for all his raptors to take off and leave him in a cloud of dust. 'This is gonna be tougher than I thought." he said to himself as he gave chase to his pack.

Owen followed the tracks his pack had left behind for what seemed like hours. Finally, Owen decided to rest as he fell back against the trunk of a tree, taking a small break. He laid there for all but a few minutes until he had heard a very familiar sound, A sound he himself had made once. it was a call for help from one of his raptors.

Owen shot up from his resting position and gave chase, following the sound. Rushing into a clearing, he was met with quite a sight. Three of his raptors surrounded a short but lengthy Dinosaur that looked more like a tank than anything. It's entire body was covered in extremely hard skin and covered with spikes. At the end of its tail was a giant club. An Ankylosaurus. "Where's the fourth one?" Owen said aloud.

A loud whimper caught his attention as he followed the sound. Bloody and laying on its side against a tree was the fourth raptor. it's leg Obviously broken as the Bone stoke out the skin as blood gushed from the wound. Owen rushed over to the raptor, his raptor. " I am so sorry I couldn't be here in time, If only I hadn't taken time to rest this wouldn't have happened!" Owen yelled to himself, his Raptor forcing its head into his lap.

Tears streamed down Owens cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated, hysterical and a whimper in his voice. The raptor looked at him, a sorrowful look in its eye. Until finally, the eyes rolled back and it's body went limp.

Owen gently stroked it's head in his lap before turning towards the Ankylosaurus, still fighting off his three other raptors. Owen felt something inside him snap, like a chain being broken. He felt himself begin to change. His face began to extend, his fingers had changed into dark claws, his clothes began to rip as his size increased.

An immense roar filled the jungle, getting the raptors and even the Ankylosaurus to stop what they were doing. They all turned towards the sound to see a giant dark grey theropod come running at the Ankylosaurus who managed to turn around just in time to hit it in the side with its clubbed tail. To little effect.

Owen roared in protest as he felt the club hit him right in the side. In anger he tried to bite down on its armored back to little effect, losing a tooth in the process before taking his arms and ripping it's side, the flesh tearing as he pulled upwards trying to flip it. The Ankylosaurus bellowed in pain as it felt it's skin tear as blood gushed from the wound.

Managing to turn around once again, the Ankylosaur limping away as fast as it could, he wasn't having it. He chased after it and bit into its front right leg before pulling upwards and effectively flipping it onto its back. Now helpless, the Ankylosaurus let out one last bellow before an enormous pair of jaws wrapped around its head and tore it clean off, tossing it into the bushes.

Placing one foot on the stomach of the now decapitated herbivore, Owen let loose a powerful roar, signaling his first kill to anyone and everyone.

Rexy and Godzilla both smirked as they lay next to each other on the beach as they heard Owens roar echo throughout the dreamscape. 'it would seem he finally learned how to transform, doesn't it dear?' Rexy thought to her husband who snorted in response. 'yes, I'm quite proud of him as well.

Owen walked up the saurian couple on the beach in his fully transformed state. Rexy, opening one eye to look at him, smirked. 'You have done well these past few days Owen, we are both very proud of you' she thought to him. Owen nodding his head. 'your training is complete for now and we both have no doubt that you will do great in the rating game. But for now, come rest with us.' Rexy said as she scooted to the side, making space between her and Godzilla for him.

Taken aback by the sudden gesture, Owen looked at her curiously. 'Don't be afraid.' Cautiously he stepped past her and to the spot they made for him. His body hit the ground with a thump as he snorted, smoke escaping his nostrils. He lay there nervously between them for a few moments until he felt a giant hand wrap around his from. it felt warm and loving and a single tear escaped Owens eye as Godzilla held him close.

For the rest of the day, the three lay on the beach, enjoying each other's company and watching the waves.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Holy crap this chapter was fun to write! A huge shout out to rotciv557 who helped me come up with the name of Owens sacred gear and for some great words of encouragement! Now the Godzilla design I was trying to aim for in this chapter was the one from the rulers of earth comic series but hey, Godzilla is Godzilla so just picture whichever one you want. As usual please read and review and we'll see where the story goes from here!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all, sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, I try to get out one at least every week but this one took me a little over two. You know, Life. Anyway I hope you enjoy all the Indominus goodness in this chapter and damn was it fun to right. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day before the rating game, Owen along with Rexy and Godzilla had rested. They just laid on the beach, Owen still in his fully transformed state. 'It's about time Owen' Rexy thought to him. Owen snorted, smoke escaping his nostrils as he did so as he stood up. 'Just be careful dear, and remember your training.' Owen nodded and looked towards Godzilla who refused to open his eyes but just casually gave him a thumbs up.

'One last thing dear' Rexy said as she stood up and walked towards own who tiled his head in curiosity. Owens eyes widened as suddenly both Rexy and Godzilla were nuzzling the sides of his head in a display of affection.

Owen awoke back in the middle of the forest where he had fallen asleep ten days ago. His body not having moved an inch. 'I guess I didn't need to eat?' he thought to himself and strangely, he still didn't feel hungry even in the slightest. 'We can go days, even weeks without eating Owen' came Rexy's voice. 'it's a survival mechanism we've established over the years' Owen nodded and began smelling the air to find his way back to the city.

Within the Occult Research Clubroom, Rias, Riser and Grayfia, along with their respective peerage's waited for a certain someone."Where is he?" Rias asked to nobody in particular. "Well Rias, it would seem that your friend has decided not to show up. Probably due to Riser's greatness." said Devil spoke.

Suddenly a loud banging came from the large double doors to the clubroom as Owen walked in. "Hello, sorry I'm late" Owen said sheepishly as he casually strolled in. "You're late" Rias said dangerously to Owen as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you take that tone with me, Gremory" Owen said back to her just as dangerously.

A loud cough disturbed the tension as Grayfia stood in the middle of the room. "Now that the last of the combatants has arrived we will begin the rating game. Riser-sama, Would you please go to your respective starting point on the map." Said Grayfia, earning a nod from Riser who narrowed his eyes at Owen before disappearing in a teleportation circle. Grayfia turned towards Owen "Please note that many of the high-class devils and even the Maou themselves will be watching." Owen nodded to her as she teleported out of the room.

Rias and her peerage along with Owen now stood by themselves in the clubroom. "So what's the plan Buchou?" Issei asked Rias. As Rias began to go over her plan with her peerage, Owen began to walk out of the room. "Where are you going Owen? We haven't finished discussing our strategy yet." Owen turned towards her. "Correction, Gremory" Owen began, getting Rias and her peerage to narrow their eyes at him. "You haven't finished discussing **your** strategy. I will be going about my own business in this match and you can consider this my last favor to you. When this is done, We're even." Owen stated as he walked through the doors and headed outside.

"Why that little" Issei began as he went to give chase before being stopped by Rias. "It is alright Issei, If we're lucky he can defeat some of them by himself and make things easier for us. This strategy was only for us anyway." Rias said as she rubbed her temples. "Still, I think I should try and teach him some manners" Akeno said dangerously.

Owen was walking towards the middle of the map, absolute confidence in himself. 'They will most likely try and ambush me, I will crush them.' and sure enough, three women from risers peerage appeared before him. Two twin cat girls and the same blue haired woman with the staff. "We are Ni and Li-nya!" The cat girls called out. "and I am Mira! You will pay for my earlier defeat!" the blur haired woman with the staff called out.

"Is this how little he thinks of me?" Owen said to himself comically. "Hey, its rude to not acknowledge your opponents-Nya!" Ni called out. Owen put his hands in front of him defensively. "I do apologize, I'm just taken aback that your master thinks I am so little a threat that he would only send three of you, it's rather insulting actually." Owen said to them. "Are you calling us weak!?" Mira yelled. "Not at all, It's just that I'm stronger than you is all." Owen said disappointed.

"Why you!" Mira yelled as she lunged at him like she did before and just like before, Owen dodged the staff but this time brought his hand up to her neck and began choking her with one hand. "Mira!" Ni and Li both yelled in worry.

"Did you know that it only takes as little as five pounds per square inch to collapse a windpipe?" Owen said as he held Mira off the ground with one hand. "Let's see if we can count how much pressure I'll be putting on, here I'll start, one." Owen said as he tightened his grip on her throat causing her to grasp his arm in pain. "Two" he said as he increased the pressure once again. "Three" he said as her eyes became bloodshot and her mouth began to foam.

Owen was about to go to four but was forced to let go as the twin cat girls lunged at him. He dropped Mira who Immediately began to cough erratically. Owen jumped back a good distance away from them and looked towards the three of them. The cat girls standing in front of Mira defensively.

Owen sighed as he looked towards the trio, his eyes now slits once again. "You know it's unwise to come between a predator and its prey right?" Owen said as his sacred gear materialized on his arm, getting the three to take a step back, worry in their eyes. "Let me show you just how unwise it can be."

Owen smiled as his Sacred Gear began to make a humming sound as the orange gem on it began to spin in place and glow brightly. A blinding flash of light enveloped the area causing everyone to shield their eyes. Even the spectators who were watching from the dimensional bubble couldn't see through the screen it was so bright.

Now standing before the three was something they could only describe as terrifying. It's mouth agape with smoke escaping it's jaws and staring at them with wide hungry eyes. "I-Is that a dinosaur?" Ni asked to LI as she swallowed a lump in her throat. The two took a step back behind the still recovering Mira, The beast taking a small step forward, shaking the ground with it.

Finally the twin cat girls turned around and began to sprint in the opposite Direction, The beast roared and gave chase. "Huh?" Mira said as a shadow loomed over her. 'Riser pawn, Retired' came the voice of Grayfia throughout the map.

Ni and Li ran as fast as they could, trying to reach their comrades back at their starting point. The two reached the school gym and nodded to each other before running inside. Within, the two could see some of their comrades Ile and Nel fighting the brown haired Issei and the white haired Koneko. Ni and Li went running towards their fellow pawns, interrupting the fight.

"What's the big Idea?" the chainsaw wielding pawns asked Ni and Li in an angry tone. Both the cat twins quickly brought their fingers up to their mouths to shush anyone and everyone, even Issei and Koneko. Suddenly a loud thumping sound caught everyone's attention.

Everyone stayed quiet as the thumping continued, Both Ni and Li's eyes wide as they began to sweat. Ile and Nel looked at them in confusion, even Issei and Koneko didn't know what that was. Finally the thumping stopped for a few seconds, everyone still holding their breaths. It started again, this time sounding like it was getting further and further away.

"Phew..." Ni said in reassurance only for the side of the gym to explode in a pile of rubble. "What the hell!?" both Ile and Nel screamed out, only for a giant dark grey clawed hand to grab one of them out of the dust cloud. "Nel!" Ile yelled. A loud shriek caught their attention as the sounds of a chainsaw and some kind of monster roar and finally, a loud sickening crunch followed by silence. 'Riser pawn, retired'

Something Fell out of the dust cloud, right at Ile's feet who looked at it. It was a bloody and severed arm. Ile screamed as the dust cloud settled. The beast now in full view. "Senpai?" Koneko said in surprise, getting the beast's attention. It looked towards her but didn't do anything and just turned its attention to the cat and chainsaw girls again. "Oh not again!" Issei shouted, getting into a fighting stance. Koneko put her hand on Issei's shoulder getting him to look at her to see that she was smiling.

The beast continued to stare at Riser's Pawn's, it's piercing gaze frightening Ni and Li even more. "I'll make you pay!" Ile screamed out as she rushed towards the beast only to be grabbed in its giant hand. She began to beat on its hand in an attempt to get it to release its grip. 'let me go you monster!" she yelled only to be brought up to its mouth as it bit down on her torso and tore her in half. 'Riser pawn, Retired'

The twin cat girls once again began to run, exiting the building through a fire exit, only for the whole wall to be destroyed as the beast continued to chasse them. "What just happened?" Issei asked to Koneko. "Senpai is better now, but still scary." said Koneko. "well it seems he can control himself at least since he didn't attack us this time." Issei continued, getting Koneko to smile.

Suddenly, an immensely loud and powerful roar echoed throughout the map, getting everyone, even the spectators to cover their ears. Back at both respective Bases, Riser and Rias both looked up. "What was that?" Riser said "Oh No" said Rias. 'two of Risers pawns, Retired.'

The beast had finally caught the elusive cat girls, as it held them in each of its hands and roared at them point blank. The force of it literally causing both of their bodies to shut down.

A bright light and the sound of thunder in the distance caught the beasts attention as it nonchalantly dropped the two bodies and began to head towards it.

Akeno and Yubelluna had been doing battle for a while now, both wearing down the other, waiting for the best moment to strike. Flying above the tree's the two stared at each other intensely, waiting for the other to make the first move. That was until the trees in the distance all began to shake as though something was headed for them.

"What is that?" Yubelluna asked? "I have no idea" replied Akeno. The trees continued to shake as whatever it was kept getting closer and closer until finally something literally busted out of the small forest and into the clearing, Trees and brush scattered everywhere and bombarded both Queen's. 'What the hell is that!?" Yubelluna yelled in shock at the monster before her.

The beast stared at Yubelluna and snorted, smoke escaping its nostrils as it did so. Akeno's eyes widened at the beast. "Owen!" she yelled "can you hear me!?" the beast looked towards her and reluctantly nodded, causing her to sigh in relief. "What is that thing!?" Yubelluna yelled at Akeno, "A comrade of mine" she answered. they were cut off as the beast roared at Yubelluna, frustrated that it couldn't reach her. "Leave this to me Owen!" Akeno yelled at him, getting it to snort is response and head off somewhere else.

'Riser rook retired' came the voice of Grayfia once more 'Rias knight, Retired', 'Rias rook, retired' Akeno looked up "I guess Kiba and Koneko are out" she said sadly. "Owen!" Akeno yelled, getting the beast to turn around "It'll be up to you and Issei soon, don't let us down!" Akeno tried to sound encouraging, The beast nodding it's head in understanding. "Now where were we?" Akeno said as she turned back towards Yubelluna.

The beast came to another large clearing, a football field. Stepping onto the grass, it sniffed the air and looked to the side. In the middle of the field, two women dressed in armor and a woman in Chinese dress all stood in battle ready stances as they stared at the beast.

"I am Karlamine!" one of the them yelled out. "Riser's Knight!" she exclaimed. "I am Siris, Also riser's knight!" the other exclaimed. "Xuelan! Rook!" the other yelled out a she rapidly kicked the air to show a demonstration of her skill.

The beast stomped one foot on the ground followed by the other, then it's tail, each hit making the ground shake as it reared its head up and roared, sending out a shockwave that they had to brace against. "Strong" Xuelan said. The three looked at the beast and it looked back at them, an intense staring contest as smoke leaked from its nostrils.

Finally, they charged at each other. The beast lowered its head and tried to chomp down on Karlamine, only for her to jump to the left to avoid it, the beast charging past her as it headed for Siris now. Siris stole herself as she and the beast continued to charge at each other. Just as they were about to make contact she tried to jump up and over it, only for it to get its mouth around her ankle, crushing it.

Siris screamed in pain as she felt her ankle get trapped in its mouth, luckily a well placed kick in the side of its head from Xuelan got it to release its grip as it roared in protest. The beast stomped off to the side as it eyed Siris and Xuelan. Xuelan had siris' arm over her shoulder, acting as a crutch for her comrade. The beast inwardly smiled ' **easy pickings** '

The beast roared and charged at the two with its mouth agape. Xuelan looked towards Siris who she was supporting due to her injured ankle and back at the beast, not knowing what to do. Just as it was about to reach them "Die beast!" Karlamine shouted as she thrust her sword forward towards its head.

The beast turned it's gaze towards her and recoiled its head back a little and clamped down on her sword. Raising its head with the sword in its mouth, with the girl absolutely refusing to let go, it slammed it's head low to the ground, hitting it with enough force to embed her in it. "D-damn monster" she managed to choke out as it's jaws wrapped around her. 'Riser knight, Retired'

Karlamine's body still in its jaws, the beast looked towards Xuelan and Siris who had developed a cold sweat and took a step back. it opened its jaws letting her bloody body fall to the ground. The two looked at it in horror, all over her body were giant puncture wounds with blood flowing from them, caused by its giant teeth. Finally, the body disappeared in a flash of light, returning the Knight to the world outside and back to the living.

"W-we retire" Xuelan said as she and Siris' body disappeared in a flash of light. 'Riser knight and rook, retired' followed by 'Rias queen retired, Riser queen Retired'

Continuing on its path of carnage, the beast smelled the air once again and turned around. A small blonde girl with drill likes curls wearing a pink dress stood before it. She was scared, terrified even, It could smell it. Walking up to her, each step shaking the ground, it stopped in front of her and lowered its head to her level.

Ravel Phenex knew this was a bad idea, a very bad idea in fact. This thing had taken out more than half of her brother's peerage by itself, but still, she had to try. "E-excuse me?" she managed to choke out, The animal snorting in response. "My name is Ravel Phenex and W-well um, could you please not hurt my brother when the time comes? I know he can be a bit pig headed but he's really not that bad!" she said, the beast giving her a deadpan expression.

Ravel and the beast stared at each other for a few awkward moments, Ravel fidgeting nervously under its gaze. Finally, it snorted at her, covering her in smoke, causing her to start coughing. Finally, it turned headed for the forest, Ravel chasing after it.

"Wait! Please!" she called out to it, only to be swatted by its tail, Sending her crashing into a tree. Ravel groaning from the pain. Loud footsteps caught her attention as she watched it continue to walk away from her. Groaning in pain once again as she forced herself to get up, her Phoenix regeneration fixing any damage.

'This girl is annoying' Owen thought. Ravel Phenex had been trying to keep pace with him for minutes now as his huge form trudged through the small forest towards where he smelt the next fight was taking place. "Just listen to me you dumb animal!" she yelled once again, just a few feet behind him.

Finally Owen stopped in his tracks, Ravel still walking fast ended up smashing into his leg. "Oof!" she grunted as she fell to the ground after colliding with its leg. Rubbing her head, she stood up, dusting herself off. "How dare you-eep!" she screeched as she looked up again, its maw mere inches from her face.

" **Speak** " said the animal in front of her. In a very disturbing yet Knowledgeable tone. "Y-You can talk?" Ravel asked. " **Yes, quite well as a matter of fact** " it began " **Now say your piece you annoying brat, you have been testing my patience** "

"W-well, could you please try not to hurt my brother, at least not too much? Ravel asked. " **That depends if we face each other or not, But why would you bother me this much to ask something so trivial? I could always just devour you and be done with it.** " it said while saliva dripped from its jaws.

"I-I understand, but please just take my request into consideration and I will retire from the match" Ravel said, extremely nervous. Owen remained silent for a few moments, he could have just eaten her, ripped her to shreds until he broke her mind, but she seemed far to innocent for that. It would be like a full grown dragon attacking a Rabbit, it just wasn't right.

" **Retire, and I might take your request into consideration** " it said. Ravel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you" she said with a light bow as her form disappeared in a bright light. 'Riser Bishop, Retired.' The beast snorted as it watched her form dissipate and once again, continued on its path.

A loud explosion in the distance caught Owens attention. In the distance and over the tree tops he could see bursts of demonic energy being flung around, followed by fire. Owen raised his head and smelled the air. It was a familiar smell ' **Rias... Issei and Asia** ' Owen thought with a growl. Smelling again, it was similar to the small blonde girl that had just retired, he knew who it was. ' **Riser**...' Owen thought with hatred.

Rias, along with Issei and Asia, had been fighting Riser for a few minutes now and the fight was already going downhill for them. His regeneration factor was proving to be quite troublesome. **"You should know by now that it is futile, Rias!** " Riser shouted as a stream of fire escaped his fist and shot past the three, barely missing them.

"Damn this Yakitori bastard!" Issei yelled in aggravation, Rias nodding in response. Issei charged at Riser, pulling his fast back in preparation for a punch to the face only to be met with a blast of fire and a punch to the face, sending him back a few feet. Issei slowly began to get up with assistance from Asia and her Sacred Gear.

Riser, seeing the abilities of twilight healing, scowled. With a burst of speed, Riser dashed towards the two and managed to grab a hold of Asia by the wrist. "Asia!" Issei cried out as Riser kicked him in the face. Riser flew atop one the buildings that littered the fake campus.

"Surrender Rias, Or I will kill her!" Riser yelled out as he held Asia with one hand, the other making a small blade of fire aimed for her neck. "You coward!" Rias yelled and Issei gritting his teeth in anger.

'Don't worry about me!" Asia shouted to her comrades. "Asia!" Issei yelled once again. Rias grit her teeth and looked towards the ground, her fists shaking. "I-" Rias began, Riser forming a feral grin. "I Re-" suddenly an enormous roar ripped through the landscape, everyone covering their ears, even in the audience.

"What was that!?" Riser shouted to no one. Much to everyone's surprise, out from the forest rushed a pack of four pitch black raptors, one with a rather large scar on its leg. "What are those!?" Everyone shouted in shock. Issei and Rias prepared for combat but were left with quizzical looks as the raptors ran past them.

The four raptors rushed the building that Riser stood upon, still holding onto Asia. Riser looked at the creatures in awe and curiosity and amazement as they all easily jumped from the ground to the roof of the building. Asia was terrified, these creatures in front of her were terrifying but one caught her eye.

The one with the scar on its right leg locked eyes with her and for some reason, it made her feel safe. With astonishing speed the four raptors rushed towards Riser and Asia. Riser let go of the girl, Flaming wings appearing on his back as he flew into the air, avoiding the beasts.

Asia didn't know what to think, she was terrified of these creatures but they had gotten Riser to let go of her and they were now surrounding her in a protective circle. She let out a loud "Eep-" as she felt one pick her up by the back of her shirt and carried her off back towards Rias and Issei.

Rias and Issei tensed as the raptors ran towards them, Asia in one of their maw's, Nonchalantly dropping Asia at their feet. "Thank you" Rias said as she went to pet the closest one, only for it to recoil and growl at her. Rias sighed "You're his aren't you?"

" **Correct** " Came the voice of Owen, causing Rias, along with Issei and Asia to jump in surprise. The three turned around and were face to face with the beast or more commonly known as Owen. "O-Owen-san?" Asia squeaked out, the beast looking towards her.

Owen turned his giant head towards her and brought his snout right up to her and began to smell her. "O-Owen-san! That tickles!" Owen stopped with his small investigation. " **You seem to be alright** " he said as he raised his head and looked at Riser Phenex who had not abandoned his position in the air.

"You!" Riser shouted out "You're that brat from before!" he continued, Owen snorting in response. "Fine! Then take this!" Riser shouted as he began to gather fire in his hand. Owen looked towards the three other Devils next to him, and nonchalantly swatted them all away with his tail causing them all to yelp in surprise and pain.

A large pillar of fire engulfed Owens entire frame, only his gigantic outline visible amongst the flame. "Ha! I guess he really was just all talk!" Riser shouted triumphantly, sure of his victory against the brat. However, there was no announcement stating that he had retired.

Owen stood in the same position as before, still staring at Riser, the ground around him charred and licks of flame littering the area.

"What! But how!?" Riser shouted in anger before rushing towards his new adversary. Owen stomped both his feet on the ground and readied a stance to show his determination. A moment passed and the blazing Riser's fist met the beasts head, and to everyone's awe. The beast did not even budge.

Riser Eyes widened "What?" he said to himself. Owen brought his head up with extreme speed, throwing Riser off balance and lunged with his mouth agape. Riser tried to dodge but wasn't able to completely. Riser screamed in pain as he felt his arm and right shoulder get crushed by the beasts jaws. Riser knows the damage will be repaired thanks to his regeneration, so the damage was no problem. it was the pain.

Owen swung his head and opened his mouth, sending Riser flying into the fake school building. The middle of the building crumbled on Riser, tons and tons of cement and metal crushing him beneath its weight. Owen inwardly smiled to himself. It faded however when a large burst of flame erupted from the debris thanks to an enraged Riser, his phoenix attribute healing any wounds.

"You foul creature!" Riser began, "You may be stronger than me, at least physically, but I will heal any and all damage! So give up!" He continued. Riser's only response was a loud snort as the beast blew smoke out of its nostrils. Gritting his teeth, Riser charged once more.

The beast charged as well, its mouth agape and roaring. Riser managed to get the upper hand as he dashed under the beasts head and got in a good uppercut to its lower jaw, staggering it a little. Riser skidded to a halt and turned around.

"Ha! How do you like-!" Riser's eyes widened as a large tail slammed into his stomach sending him skidding across the ground a couple dozen feet. Riser began to groggily stand up, only to feel the ground shaking. He didn't even get to turn around as an immense wait pushed down on his back, crushing him face first into the ground.

Riser tried to get up but couldn't, he couldn't even budge. Managing to turn his head, the only part that wasn't being crushed at the moment, Riser could see that the beast had him under its foot.

"How dare you! Don't you know who I am!? I demand you release me!" Riser shouted at the beast who didn't even look at him.

" **You are annoying** " the beast said, much to Riser's shock. "You can speak!?" Riser shouted. " **Yes, your sister was quite surprised as well, though I can't imagine why** "

"What did you do to my sister!?" Riser shouted, the beast finally lowering its head to him. Right now Riser was face to eye with the beast, damn it was big. " **A kindness that I don't think I should show you, I was originally planning to make this as painful as possible but your sister managed to convince me otherwise.** "

"So that's why she retired so early" Riser said to himself. " **So I'm just going to kill you swiftly, I doubt your phoenix powers will work when you're decapitated.** "

Risers eyes widened in fear. "W-Wait! Don't you know how important this union between devils is!? It's for the greater good of our race!" Riser yelled in an attempt to sway the beast.

" **I don't care** " was all it said before it opened its massive jaws in front of Riser. Saliva and blood dripped from its fangs, making for a grotesque sight, and Riser was a foot in front of it.

"No!" Riser shouted one last time before its jaws wrapped around his tiny skull and with an easy pull, tore Riser's head clean off and tossed it to the side.

"R-Riser Phenex, Retired" said the wary voice of Grayfia "Rias Gremory is declared the winner."

Owen crushed what was left of Riser's body beneath his foot and stood up to his full height and roared in victory.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rias wins" Announced Grayfia after the brutal defeat of Riser Phenex, mostly thanks to Owen, still in his transformed state. He took one last look at the surrounding area before his body began to dissipate in a bright light. Opening his eyes, Owen found himself to be back in the clubroom, along with Rias and her Peerage.

Immediately, Rias jumped and began to hug Owen "Thank you so much Owen!"

"You are welcome, but remember, we are even now, I officially resign from your club as of now." Owen said as he shrugged her off of him and began to head out the door. "Wait one minute Owen-san." Rias spoke. "I don't ever remember accepting that proposal" she said with a clever smirk.

"I'm not really giving you a choice, Gremory." Owen said with narrowed eyes. "My debt to you has been paid in full and then some. If you or any of your little lackey's here, sorry Koneko, even think about coming after me, then I will crush you." Owen said in an aggressive tone.

Everyone was stunned at Owens bold claim. "And what makes you so sure that you would be able to Owen-san?" Rias said dangerously.

"I just singlehandedly dominated that match for you, do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to know that you would not have been able to win that match without me? were it not for me you would be licking that narcissists boots right now. I can easily do to you and your friends what I did to his. You are a spoiled brat Gremory, and nothing more." Owen said as he turned around and left the building.

"W-What do we do Buchou?" Issei asked Rias, who slumped down in her chair at her desk, her peerage all looking to her for guidance. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We only one that match because of him and going after him would mostly likely result in some of your deaths. As your king I cannot allow that, we can just hope that his attitude lightens up somehow."

Owen felt good as he walked down the street. He did as a matter of fact, kick the narcissist's ass and even put Rias in her place. However there was still a problem.

Owen stood in front of where his house used to be, now a cleared lot with a 'for sale' sign in front of it. "Right, Forgot about that" Owen muttered to himself.

"That is a tad bit unfortunate" came another voice next to Owen, causing him to jump. "who are you?" Owen asked "and what exactly are you wearing?" next to him stood a young miss with long black hair in twin tails and wearing a pink magical girl outfit.

"I am magical girl Levia-Tan!" she shouted out while simultaneously striking a pose. Owen chuckled at the small display "Amusing but- *sniff* *sniff*, You're one of them." his face turning serious. He cautiously backed up a few paces and narrowed his eyes.

"Mou, don't be so mean to Levia-Tan, Owen-Chan" she said with a wink. "How do you know my name?" he asked cautiously, causing her to giggle. "Levia-Tan doubts there's anyone left in the underworld that doesn't know your name after that rating game." she said with a smile.

"What!? You mean that was broadcasted to the entire underworld!?" Owen questioned her. "Yup, and a lot of people want you to join their peerage, especially Levia-tan! So Owen-Chan, Would you like to join my peerage?" she asked with an extended hand. A few awkward moments of silence passed.

"You devil's are all the same. If I didn't join Rias' peerage then what the hell makes you think I'll join yours. I'm not some damn Item for someone's collection, I Refuse." Owen said sternly as he turned around and began to walk away.

He took all but one step before he felt arms wrap around his waist in a firm grip. "What the hell!?" he yelled as he turned his head only to see the so called magical girl grinning at him playfully. "Levia-Tan can help turn that frown upside down!" she proclaimed. "You people really don't know how to leave some alone do you?" Owen sighed.

Owen tried to put his arms up but her grip was crazy strong around him. "Levia-tan has a little bet for you, If you can get out this hold, then I'll leave you alone." Owen stared at her with a dead pan expression before grinning. "So all I have to do is get you to let go?"

"Yup!"

Serafall Leviathan screamed playfully as she was dragged through the forest while still hanging onto Owen, her legs flailing in the air. "This is so much fun!" she yelled out.

Owen was getting frustrated, he ran into the forest over an hour ago and had tried hitting into trees, going through small streams, jumping off mountains, but the damn woman would not let go! Finally he had had enough. " You annoying woman!" he yelled out as his sacred gear formed on his arm, getting her eyes to widen. The orange gem in the middle began to spin in place as an immense bright light came from it.

Serafall could feel his size increasing, causing her grip to weaken little by little until finally. "Mou, you cheater!" she yelled as she was forced to let go and cover her eyes. A loud thump caught her attention as she lowered her arms to see.

Serafall's eyes widened, not even a foot from her face was a rather large snout with many teeth. A light growl could be heard coming from the beast in front of her. Serafall grinned playfully once more.

"That is so cool!" Serafall shouted before hugging the giant snout, getting Owens eyes to widen. "Your skin feels so rough! and your teeth are enormous! how many do you have?" she asked as she comically opened his mouth and began to look inside.

Owen retracted from her and lightly roared at her before turning around and walking off. "Stay in touch!" she yelled out while waving to his retreating form.

"Damn annoying woman" Owen thought to himself, still in his transformed state while he drank from a small lake he had found.

'I think she likes you' came the voice of Rexy in his head. 'I was wondering where you disappeared to' Owen thought back. 'I never left dear, great job in the rating game by the way, we are both very proud of you.' Rexy continued. Owen inwardly smiled at the positive reinforcement.

'Thanks'

Running through the forest, a lone bear with three large scars on its face had been searching on its quest for honey, ever vigilant. Its coat a dark brown and size very large, this bear was old and wise, a survivor, and also lunch if the monster chasing it didn't give up soon.

The bear had never seen anything like this before, all it wanted was some honey and now it was about to be rundown and eaten, just like it had done to smaller animals in its life time. The thumping got closer, and closer until finally, a large mass erupted from the bushes and clamped its maw down on the bears back, breaking it and killing it instantly.

Owen had enjoyed hunting in the woods the last few days. Not in the common sense with a rifle or a bow but in his transformed state. he had eaten large fish from the rivers, wild boars, deer and now even a bear. He inwardly smiled as he began to tear into his new meal, the fur taste was annoying at first but he got past it.

Throughout the forest and mountains, all the other animals could only cringe and hope they wouldn't be next on the monsters list of things to eat.

Within the student council room, Sona, along with her peerage went about their own business. Sona sat at her rather large desk before saying "Grady-San has not come to school for the most part of a week" she began, getting the attention of her peerage. "As student council president I find that unacceptable."

"isn't it better that he isn't at school though? I don't know how I feel about sharing class with a monster." Saji said, getting his King to glare at him. Sona lightly sighed "While I admit he is a bit eccentric, he is still a student at this academy and it is my duty to make sure that each and every student uphold their duty."

At this just about her entire peerage developed a sweat drop. Sona stood up from her desk. "Once classes are finished we will search the town and the surrounding area."

"Hai Kaichou!"

For three days, Sona and her peerage had been searching for Owen, wondering where he could have gone. Finally, one of their familiars reported to have found a cave deep in a forest, surrounded by bones. Immediately, Sona and her peerage had set out.

Within a large cave that went deep into a mountainside, Owen slept in his transformed state. His heavy breathing echoing throughout the cavern. Suddenly, his large eyes snapped opened and he groggily got up. He walked over towards the large entrance of his new home.

Outside, he could smell the stench of devils causing him to grimace. Finally stepping outside he came face to face with none other than Sona and her peerage. All had nervous looks on their faces save their king.

"Owen-san! Can you still understand me?" Sona questioned the large beast a few meters away, shouting so that her words would reach him.

"Has he gotten even bigger?" Saji questioned his fellow peerage members, and it was true. Owen had grown from 20 feet tall to 30.

"Where have you been the last week!? You're supposed to be at school! Not doing whatever this is!" Sona yelled at him. Owen rolled his eyes at the devil.

' **Your pathetic school does not concern me anymore** ' they all heard a voice say and causing Sona to grit her teeth. Owen began to turn around to head back inside his cave before Sona's voice stopped him. "Grady-san" Sona began with contempt. "If you will not come back willingly then I will make you." she said dangerously. Her peerage's eyes going wide.

Owen stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. Owen looked at her dangerously for a few moments. Finally, he had begun to **laugh**. His lips pulled back, revealing his gums as he chuckled at her.

Taking one giant step, his foot crushing the skeleton of what looked like a bear, he slowly began to walk towards them, each step shaking the earth. Sona however, refused to move, even as her peerage all began to get behind her.

Owen lowered his head to her level, so they were eye to eye.

' **You** **know, I'm beginning to hate you almost as much as I do Gremory**.' Owen said, Sona and her peerage narrowing their eyes at him.

 **'leave, and never come back, or I will kill you**.' he said to her before raising his head again and began to head back to his cave. Owen was almost at the entrance to his cave when he felt something wrap around his left leg.

He turned around to see none other than Saji with his arm raised with a strange gauntlet attacked to it, and some kind of line going from it to his leg.

' **So this is the choice you have made**.' Owen began. ' **I thought you were smarted than this** '

"Talk big while you can you damn lizard! Absorption line!" Saji yelled out with a smirk on his face that quickly began to fade.

"Why isn't anything happening?" he said as Owen yanked his leg forward, pulling Saji to him who screamed the whole way. Saji landed at Owens feet with a thud and began to pick himself up. Only to be picked up by a large clawed hand.

"Saji!" yelled the white haired Momo and brown haired Ruruko. Saji struggled to get out of its grip but it was too strong. Saji looked to see that Owen was staring down right at him and began to sweat nervously.

"No hard feelings, right?" he asked meekly. The beast snorted loudly before tossing Saji into a tree with such force that it actually snapped in two, Momo and Ruruko running to him.

Owen fully turned towards Sona and her peerage and took a deep breath.

"Tsubaki, now!" Sona yelled to her queen. "Hai Kaichou!" Tsubaki said as a large mirror formed in front of her. Owen let loose an enormous roar that shook the landscape and kicking up dust, the force of it headed towards Sona and her peerage. The force of the blast collided with the mirror which began to absorb it.

Owen looked on curiously ' **what happened**?' he questioned to himself. A bright light began to shine through the dust followed by a loud screeching sound. Suddenly, he heard an echo of his own roar which confused him, then the dust was blown away as an invisible force rocketed towards him.

The force hit him dead on and began to push him back. Owen dug his claws into the ground as he was beginning to get pushed back from it, the brunt of it beginning to fade. Finally it stopped and he raised his head to see a large mirror.

'Mirror Alice' Owen heard Rexy say in his head. 'it absorbs whatever hits it and doubles the power before sending it back, but it has a cool down.' Owen nodded in thanks and smiled maliciously.

Sona and her peerage looked on through the dust cautiously. "Did we get him?" Tsubaki asked her king. Suddenly, the beast itself ripped through the dust and charged at them from all but a few meters away. "Move!" Sona yelled out, both her and her peerage using their devil wings to fly into the air.

the beasts jaws clamped down, just missing their target by all but an inch.

"Is everyone okay!?" Sona asked her peerage, Most of her peerage gave an ok aside from Saji who was being held up by both Momo and Ruruko, unconscious. They all looked down to see the beast glaring at them dangerously and snarling.

Sona continued to scowl at Owen for a few more seconds before turning back towards her peerage. "We will leave for today and attend to Saji." she said, getting her peerage to sigh in relief before they all teleported away.

Owen continued to stare at where his adversaries once were and roared in fury.

' **Damn! There has to be something I can do when I can't reach them. I can't depend on my roar forever!** ' he fumed while stomping around the area in a rage.

'Calm yourself' said Rexy. 'I know of a way, but it is up to him.' Owen nodded and went back to his cave.

"Rias!" yelled an irate Sona as she barged into the ORC clubroom. "Sona? How can I help you, and you could knock next time"

"We have no time for that, Tell me what you did to Owen to make him so hostile towards us. We just narrowly avoided becoming his next meal!"

Rias and her peerage all paled at that statement. "I Didn't think he would take it this badly..." Rias muttered.

"What was that?" questioned Sona, once again gaining Rias' attention. "Well, I may have pestered him a bit too much about becoming a devil."

"More like instigated..." muttered Koneko much to everyone's surprise. Sona sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly Rias, I can't believe you. You knew he has already wary of us to begin with and you still kept it up."

Rias lowered her head "I know Sona, I know. I really wanted him though, he has as much potential as Issei." At this Sona raised a brow.

"You're telling me he can become as strong as a heavenly dragon? And you somehow managed to get him to hate us. I'm disappointed Rias." Finished Sona who left the room, leaving a disheartened Rias.

 _ **Dreamscape**_

A viscous roar echoed across the landscape as two behemoths battled. A Transformed Owen was currently standing over the corpse of another large theropod. It was a relatively easy kill, but not without its consequences. He dwarfed the other large carnivore that stood at 22 feet tall as opposed to his 30. It was a fighter though, the few cuts that scattered across his legs were a testament to that.

Suddenly, another immensely loud roar spread over the area that originated from the ocean. Owen recognized the sound of it, it was Godzilla, and he was calling for him. Owen took one last look at the body of the Spinosaurus that he had beaten before heading towards the source of the roar.

 _ **Time skip two weeks**_

Rias and Sona, along with their respective peerages and two certain exorcists from the church were preparing. The two Exorcists known as Xenovia and Irina had come to the Gremory to ask that they do not interfere with their matters, both Rias and Sona had one condition however.

The two exorcists were first to assist in the capture or termination of a certain human-hybrid that had seemed to have gone rampant.

"So all you want is our assistance to help you bring in a human with a sacred gear, while it is annoying it does not sound hard." Xenovia said boldly.

'I'm more surprised that they couldn't handle a single human by themselves" Irina added. Inwardly the Devils were grimacing at having to ask the church of all things for help, but they had little choice. Owen had proven to be extremely resilient to any means they had tried so far.

"So how far is this cave?" Xenovia asked as the group traveled through the forest, it now being night time and the full moon high in the sky.

"Not much further, another few minutes or so" Sona replied. Indeed after a few minutes the large group had come to the same cave that Sona and her peerage tracked Owen to.

The two exorcists looked on in awe and surprise at the area. There were even more skeletons than before as well as "Are those burn marks?" Kiba questioned as he went to feel one. "Ouch!" he yelped while rubbing his hand "it's still hot"

"I thought you said he was human?" Irina chided. "He was" Rias answered.

The group Brazenly walked up to the mouth of the cave.

"Owen!" Rias yelled into the cave, her voice echoing adding to the eerie atmosphere. "If you can hear me, I'm sorry! Please come out!"

The group waited a minute and no answer. "Maybe he isn't home?" Issei questioned. Koneko took a sniff of the air and walked into the cave, disappearing in the darkness.

"Koneko!" Asia gasped and tried to go after her but was stopped by Rias. "Buchou?" Asia questioned. "I don't like it either Asia but she has the best chance of convincing him."

Koneko cautiously walked through the cavern, her cat eyes helping her see better in the darkness. just from walking in she could see the inside of the cave was just as bad as the outside. More animal skeletons littered the cavern floor and she could see large claw marks all over the walls.

She came to an opening in the cavern. It stretched out into a small underground lake with a natural stone path that lead to the middle of it. Strangely though, there were small patches of fire on the water that gave the cavern an eerie glow. Cautiously but bravely she walked across it, small drips from the roofs stalagmites getting her attention and making her paranoid.

Finally she reached the end. "Owen-Senpai?" she called out. She heard and saw no sign of him, but unknown to her, the water had begun to move a little ways away and headed towards her.

A drop fell on her head, sending shivers down her spine. Koneko looked up and nearly wet her pants. Staring straight down at her and still wet from the water was the frightening visage of Owen as he looked at her with his piercing orange gaze and slit pupils. His massive maw just inches from her face.

"O-Owen-Senpai?" she called out again. the beast lowered its head to her level and inhaled deeply, its large nostrils moving in unison. Suddenly, its jaws opened up and began to move closer to her.

Koneko didn't move as fear enveloped her, but then it was followed by confusion as she felt herself get picked up by the back of her shirt. Owen raised his new prize and began to swim across the lake with her, much like a crocodile. "Owen-Senpai?"

Outside, everyone began to worry for the Nekomata that was Koneko, save the two exorcists.

"It's been just over an hour, I don't think she's coming out." said Irina. "Aye, and I have no intention of being here all night. Come Irina, let us go fetch this human." Xenovia boldly stated as she headed into the cave, Irina following shortly after.

"Should we go help them?" Issei asked. "No, Koneko can handle herself and if we all go in then he will be the one with the advantage." Sona stated, much to the ire of everyone else.

"Xenovia, I don't like this place, its giving me the creeps." Irina quivered as she held up a torch, giving a dim light. "neither do I, but it will go faster this way, plus we are both holy sword wielders, there isn't much that we can't handle. Don't let what you see at first glance determine the strength of the enemy."

"I am confused though, they said he was human, but the more skeletons I see the more I believe less of what we were told." Xenovia stated as they continued on their way down into the depths. The sheer eeriness of the place and the dim light began to wear on their nerves as their paranoia increased.

Suddenly but dimly, they both heard what sounded like "Is that someone giggling?"

The duo had come to the same underground lake that Koneko had previously found. "Why is the water on fire?" Irina questioned. "I Do not know but-wait! There's that giggling again."

The two decided to walk on the same stone formation that led to the middle of the lake. The two looked around from the middle of the formation, back to back."Do you see anything Irina?" Xenovia asked.

"No but-wait! in the distance over there!" Irina pointed for where Xenovia should look.

"Stop Owen-Senpai, that tickles!" Koneko shouted out as Owen continued to lick her. They had been doing this for a while, just playing with each other. That came to an abrupt end though when Owen raised his head and smelled the air. Turning his head back to the middle of the lake, he could make out two forms, he had not smelled them around before.

"What in god's name is that!?" Xenovia shouted.

"I-I don't know but, it's looking at us." Irina was right, it was indeed looking at them, and it looked angry. They both watched as the beast went head first into the water.

"What should we do Xenovia?" Irina asked. "we will stand our ground, we are proud exorcists of the church. Remember what I said about appearances, do not be fooled by them." Irina nodded her head in understanding and the two braced themselves.

Suddenly, a bright flash caught their attention as they both turned to see that a new fire had risen on the water. "How is that possible?" Irina questioned. "Either there is something flammable in the water like oil or the fire is magical in nature."

Little did the two know that behind them something had slowly begun to rise from the water, quietly. A drop of water fell onto Irina's shoulder causing her to shiver. The two turned around to see the face of the beast, about a meter away from them.

"Oh my lord!" Xenovia and Irina both shouted as they fell back in surprise. The beast brining its head closer to them, still dripping with water, causing it to glisten in the dim light. Hastily, both exorcists unsheathed their swords causing the beast to narrow its eyes and roar at them, shaking the whole cavern.

The two dropped their respective swords and covered their ears from the loud noise, even echoing off the cavern walls. quickly, the beast gathered the two swords that the exorcists had dropped much to their ire. "Hey, give that back!" Irina shouted.

"Impossible..." Xenovia muttered in awe as they watched it inspect the two swords that looked like tooth picks in its hand.

Owen inspected the two swords in fascination. 'Excalibur mimic and destruction' Rexy's voice echoed in his mind. Owen lowered the swords and gently placed them on the ground in front of the two exorcists, much to their confusion.

Lowering his head to their level, now face to eye with them, he began.

' **I have not smelled either of you around before, so do tell me, who are you and where do you come from may. I. Ask.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, I tried to take a more medieval kind of approach to this one, you know, the group of adventures go to the dragons cave and what not. By the way I tried to base the cave off the one from the 1981 movie Dragonslayer, which is one if not my most favorite dragon movie.

As for Owens's transformed voice I'm sorry for not pointing this out earlier but try to Imagine Smaug's from the new hobbit trilogy, I love it. Anyway, please Review if you got the time and what not., would really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Y-you can speak?" Irina said in surprise causing Owen to glare at her. With a sigh Owen began " **Is that really the first thing everyone has to ask? Yes I can speak, you idiot** "

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" she yelled back at him, causing him to smirk. "How are you able to wield those..." said Xenovia disbelievingly.

" **What did you say**?" Owen asked as he turned his attention to her. "How are you able to wield Excalibur!?" she yelled. " **Simple, I picked it up** " he said with a chuckle.

" **But you have eluded my question long enough, so I will ask again as I am a gracious host. Who are you, and where do you come from**?"

Both Irina and Xenovia swallowed a lump that had formed in their throats.

"I-I am Irina and this is Xenovia, we are exorcists from the church and were sent to this town on a mission for them." she said with a cold sweat as they stared into his eyes. His slit pupils making them both feel very uncomfortable, like a mouse looking up to a cat.

Owen brought his head right up to them and began to inhale through his nostrils, smelling them. Suddenly, his head reared back almost as if in disgust, surprising the two exorcists.

" **You filthy worms are scheming together with those miserable devils! They sent you here in hopes to try and get rid of me didn't they**!?" Owen yelled out, shaking the cavern with his voice, much to the exorcists fear.

"No! we came to this town looking for something that the fallen angels had stolen from us!" Irina shouted desperately. Suddenly, Owen demeanor changed as he looked at them, he lowered his head once again.

" **Fallen angels...** " he growled, " **I dislike them as well**." Suddenly, Xenovia stepped forward. "Then perhaps you could help us, you give off a very powerful aura and you can wield Excalibur. The church would very much welcome one such as you."

Suddenly a loud noise began to reverberate through the cavern once again. He was chuckling.

" **I suppose the race does not matter, you are all nothing but greedy little creatures. As soon as you find something worth keeping, you either try to take it or destroy it if you can't**."

Xenovia grew an angry expression while Irina looked a little down trodden. "Please!" Irina shouted "You would be an amazing asset to the church! With power like yours you could help so many people!" she pleaded. Owen turned his head towards her and narrowed his eyes.

" **Do you think flattery will keep you alive**?" he said. "N-no?" Irina answered sheepishly. " **No indeed, in fact I think our little game ends here**." Suddenly, Owens chest began to glow a bright orange. "Irina, run!" Xenovia shouted as she turned and grabbed her friends hand as they began to run.

A massive burst of fire escaped Owens maw just as the two exorcists got to the end of the stone path and jumped behind a wall, the fire rushing past them. Sticking their heads out from behind the corner, they could see Owen began to pull himself out of the water and shake himself off.

The two exorcists decided to head back outside for back up, being stuck in a small space with something that big was not a good idea. As the two continued to run through the cavern they could hear his massive footsteps approaching.

Finally the two managed to reach outside and rushed through the mouth of the cave. "Did you find Koneko!?" asked Rias with worry.

"Forget that, seal the entrance, quickly!" Xenovia shouted. "What, why?" Issei asked curiously. "just do it!" Irina shouted, her eyes wide. Sona nodded with determination and with a bit of concentration she sealed the mouth of the cave completely in magical ice.

Suddenly, the whole ground shook as something collided with the ice wall. Both devils and exorcists waited with baited breath as the wall shook again and again from the constant bashing it was receiving. Finally it had subsided, everyone letting out a breath of relief.

"Now" Rias began as she turned back towards the exorcists, anger in her eyes. "Did you find Koneko before you locked her in there with him?"

"yes we found her, and she seemed to be playing with.. whatever that was." Xenovia answered. "She was playing with him?"

"That's what it looked like." Irina doubly confirmed. Rias sighed "At least he won't hurt her" she said with a sigh.

"Um, guys?" Kiba said, "what's that?" he asked as he pointed to the ice wall. Everyone's eyes widened as a bright light could be seen through ice wall and steam began hissing from it. Sona stepped forward.

"Impossible... nothing should be able to melt that ice! Everyone, get back!" she yelled.

Everyone ran back to the tree line as the light got brighter until finally a huge stream of fire burst through the ice wall. Everyone looked on in hiding as Owen stepped through, licks of flame escaping from his mouth.

"Oh come on! He can breathe fire now!?" Saji yelled angrily much to everyone one's ire as Owen quickly turned his head towards them. Saji froze soon as soon as he saw those large eyes staring at him.

"Hey Owen? So uh, it looks like you can breathe fire now huh? That's pretty cool I guess. So how have you been? I've been great, why just last night.." Saji began to drone on as Owens chest began to light up.

"Move!" Sona yelled as she tackled Saji out of the way as another burst of flame shot past them. Then the ground began to shake as Owen started to charge at them.

"Enough of this!" Rias yelled as she stepped into his path. Crimson energy began to swirl around her. "You dare to try and hurt those close to me and threaten us constantly. You are no worse than a stray devil, Owen! You could have been so much more!" she finished as a huge ball of demonic energy shot out from her hand and headed straight towards Owen who smirked viscously.

The ball of energy rushed at Owen, destroying the ground as it traveled towards him, much to everyone's awe. Finally, just as it was about to make contact with him, Owen opened his mouth and caught it.

"What!?" Rias yelled in disbelief. Swinging his head around, Owen launched the ball back at them. Rias' eyes widened in fear.

Just as the ball of energy was about to hit them, another smaller energy ball hit it from the side and launched it off into the distance. The explosion Rias' energy created was massive as it exploded in the distance, a bright crimson glow enveloping the area.

Everyone sighed in relief and Owen in annoyance as they all turned their head to see who deflected the blast. Suddenly, the entire area was covered in ice and seemingly appearing out of thin air in front of Owen was Serafall leviathan.

"That won't do Owen-Tan, anyone who tries to hurt my adorable sister will have to deal with me." she said in a still cute but serious tone. Rias and Sona stared disbelievingly at the Maou who saved their lives. "Sona, tell your sister she's amazing" said Rias "Will do".

" **You again** " Owen said in anger to the Maou. "Hello, hello!" she waved at him cutely, then her face turning serious. "So Owen-tan, I hope you weren't trying to actually kill my little sister, because if you were that would be bad, very, very bad."

" **So it is perfectly alright for them to try and kill me**?" he shot back at her. Serafall took on a thinking position for all but a second "Yup! If they kill you then I can just reincarnate you! everybody wins!" she said with a smile.

Owens body began to shake with rage at her answer.

" **You're dead**."

Owen opened his mouth and began to gather an immense amount of energy. Small blue particles could be seen as they were sucked into his mouth as the energy began to swirl and his chest glowed a bright blue. Just as Owen was about to release the energy, Serafall appeared right in front of him and put her hand on his snout.

"maybe next time" she said as a teleportation circle appeared under Owen and in a split second he was gone. "Wha-?Where did he go?" Rias asked "Where did you send him?" Sona asked her sister who turned around and struck a cute pose. "Somewhere appropriate!"

Owen released the energy as a large blue stream that shot through woodland and hit a mountain. An immense explosion shook the area as a blue glow shrouded the forest. The mountain was gone.

Owens eyes blinked a few times. " **Where am I**? **Where did they go**?" he asked to himself. Suddenly, the sound of wings flapping caught his attention. Looking skywards he could make out a small figure in the distance that began to get bigger the closer it got.

Owen quickly braced himself for another fight as the figure got closer and closer. Finally it landed a few meters in front of him. It had the appearance of a large blue western dragon with six horns on its head that all curved backwards.

" **Who are you**?" Owen asked. "I should be the one asking you that" said a strong but feminine voice." I am Tiamat, the chaos Karma dragon and one of the five great dragon kings."

Owen looked at her puzzlingly. " **Who? and how are you a king if you sound female?"** Suddenly, he was slapped across the face by her tail, causing him to roar out more in annoyance than anything.

"How could you not know of the five great dragon kings? Let alone me! the strongest of them!" she proclaimed. " **What was your name again**?" he asked with a smirk, another slap.

"Tiamat! Now who are you and why are you here!?" she demanded. Scratching his jaw, Owen looked at her. " **Owen, I was in the middle of a fight with many a devil and exorcist when I suddenly appeared here, where ever here is**."

"Sounds to me like they teleported you mid battle. A smart decision if that mountain you just destroyed is a testament to your power. And this is the Familiar forest where all supernatural types come to get their familiars."

" **What**!?" he shouted., another slap. " **What the hell was that for**?" he said angrily. "You look cute when your annoyed." Owen snorted as he turned around and began to walk away, his footsteps leaving imprints in the ground. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his right leg causing him to stop.

Turning his head, Owen could see that it was Tiamat's tail. He shot her a curious and angry look. " **What is it**?" he asked annoyed.

"You're strong, very strong, I like that."

" **Good for you** " he said as he turned his head and tried to walk away again only to feel her pull her tail back, instead of letting it go, causing him to trip and shake the ground.

Suddenly she was on top of him, one of her hands holding his snout shut.

"Let me make this clear to you. I. Want. You." She said angrily with narrowed eyes. Owen began to growl in anger, he didn't have time for this, he needed a way out of here.

Tiamat roared in pain as she felt his claws sink into her front legs, causing her to let go and back off a little bit. Owen quickly stood up.

" **I don't have time for your games**!" he shouted as his chest began to glow a bright orange again. Tiamat smirked. "Playing hard to get eh? I like that. been a while since I've had a good fight!" she shouted as fire licked at the back of her throat.

They both released torrents of flame at the same time. The flames met and ignited a large explosion, everything around them was turned to ash from the intense heat. A large cloud of smoke enveloped the area, blinding him. Owen took a deep breath and roared, blasting the smoke away, but Tiamat was nowhere to be seen.

" **Where did she** -Right here!" Tiamat yelled as she literally landed on his back pushing him to the ground and all her claws sinking into him. Owen roared in pain and anger as he felt her claws embed into his skin.

"Care to go for a ride!" she yelled out, not really giving him a choice as she began to flap her wings, picking them both up off the ground. Owen roared out again in surprise and fear as he felt his feet leave the earth.

Tiamat began to ascend as she carried them over the tree tops of the familiar forest. Finally when she felt they reached the right height, she let go. Roaring in fear and pain from her claws ripping out as he descended to the ground below, only one thought crossed Owens mind. " **This is gonna hurt** "

The grounds shook violently as a large dust cloud ascended into the air. Tiamat smirked victoriously as she stared down at the dust cloud. "You will make a fine mate" she said to herself as she landed on the ground. As she approached the dust cloud she could hear movement.

"What!?" she yelled in surprise as Owen tore through the cloud and wrapped his jaws' around the back of her neck. Tiamat roared in pain as his teeth sunk into her flesh and she was forced to the ground, her head hitting it hard.

Thrashing her head around violently to try and get him off, she managed to hit his head into the side of a tree and took a few steps back. Owen shook his head and cleared himself of the drowsiness as they began to circle each other, both not wanting to give in to the other.

"You are amazing you know that?" she said to him, earning a curious look. "No one has ever lasted this long with me! Its great!" she finished as she charged at him, managing to head butt him in the side.

Owen was forced to take a few steps back from the brunt of the impact, his tail knocking down a few tree's. Roaring in frustration, he took a few steps back as his chest began to glow a bright blue. Tiamat's eyes widened before she developed a smirk.

Just as he was about to unleash his breath attack, Tiamat rushed him and with great effort, used both her hands and pushed his head upward.

Throughout the familiar forest, all the lesser creatures watched in awe as a giant blue beam of light shot skyward into the night sky, casting its glow over the area.

Tiamat was struggling, the force he was using to bring his head back down was intense and if that beam hit her, she'd be done for. She cried out in pain as she felt his claws sink into her sides, trying to weaken her so he could bring his head back down.

Again he tore his claws out from her side and again he plunged them into her. he was pushing her back, the pain was getting to her. Still she held his head up as the beam escaped his mouth, If he got his head just a few feet lower she'd wasn't sure if she would make it.

Finally, the beam began to die down as it started to lose its initial power. she watched as the beam got smaller and smaller as it started to weaken and she sighed in relief. Only to feel his tail wrap around her leg and trip her.

Tiamat fell on her back and opened her eyes just in time to see his maw rushing at her head. Quickly, she managed to move her head to the side, she dodged just in time as his head whizzed by and he bit into the ground, cracking it. She reared her back leg inward before extending it and kicking him off her, sending him crashing to the side.

Owen roared in fury as he got back up on his legs, turning his head just as Tiamat head butted him in the side, once again causing him to fall down. He groaned in pain but unfortunately for him, she was right in front of him in an instant.

Tiamat reared back on her hind legs just as he was about to get up and stomped down with her frontal legs, landing on his head.

The force of the impact sent out a small shockwave and almost embedded his head into the ground. She had him pinned, that was bad. Owen struggled to try and get out of her hold on him but her strength was just massive. Trying once again to pull his head back out from under her, she smirked in delight.

Tiamat brought her head down and bit into the back of his neck. Owen tried to roar but all he managed was a whimper with the way she was keeping his mouth shut.

"You're not going anywhere" she said triumphantly as his vision began to fade until finally, he blacked out.

"So-tan, So-tan! Are you alright?" Serafall said as she rushed to her little sister after transporting Owen. "I'm fine Onee-sama, thanks for the help back there." Sona said with a light blush causing Serafall to smile.

"You are to adorable!" Serafall yelled as she began to hug her sister much to the other ones ire.

"Excuse me Serafall-Sama?" Rias asked. "Mou, call me Levia-tan!" Serafall said with a pout. "L-Levia-tan, where exactly did you send Owen?"

"The familiar forest!" Serafall said happily. "I see" said Rias "let's not forget about Koneko though. Kiba, Issei, go see if you two can find her in there. "Hai Buchou!' they shouted in unison. Issei and Kiba both headed for the mouth of the cave.

Upon entering the two could see the massive foot prints he left behind. "It's insane how strong he's gotten in such a short amount of time" Issei said. "Yeah, and who knows when that monster will be back." Kiba added. Suddenly, the two heard footsteps.

Out from the shadows of the cave came Koneko, and there wasn't a scratch on her.

"Koneko! I'm so glad you're alright!" Issei yelled as he went to hug her only to be met with a slap to the face that sent him flying into the cavern wall.

"K-Koneko?" Issei said confused. "You're the ones that made him out to be a monster" she said as she walked past them both and headed outside.

"Koneko!" Rias shouted as she went to hug her rook. "Thank goodness you're alright! he didn't try and hurt you did he?"

Koneko casually brushed her king off her. "Owen-Senpai would never hurt me." she said as she began to walk back towards the town.

"Ara, it would seem our little rook has a crush." said Akeno with a smile. Koneko turned around and looked at Akeno, no facial expression present. She turned around and continued on her way, ignoring the Queen.

Owen began to groggily awaken as he felt something over him. Slowly opening one of his eyes, the first thing he saw was a very large bonfire in front of him and the feeling of grass below him. He noticed that they were in the middle of a large clearing and it was night time. The full moon and stars lighting up the sky.

Looking to his side he saw what looked like a large wing draped over him. His eyes widened. Turning his head to the other side he could see the head of Tiamat right next to him. She was next to him and her wing was draped over him. She had cuddled him. No one cuddles him.

Owen tried to stand up but his legs gave out. He really must have been tired. He could feel a light rumble that soon turned into a chuckle, turning his head again he could see that it was Tiamat who still had her eyes closed. Owen immediately tensed.

"Relax, the venom will wear off in a little while." she said, still refusing to open her eyes. Owen stared at her in annoyance.

" **Venom**?"

"Yes, that was what knocked you out and what sealed your fate. You belong to me now." she finished with a smirk. " **I belong to no one** " he managed to say weakly, finally getting her to open her eyes.

"Oh contraire, when two engage in a mating fight, the victor is always the dominant one in the relationship. in this case me, and that means you are now my mate, whether you like it or not." she said threateningly. Owen snorted in annoyance, blowing out a large stream of smoke through his nostrils.

"Oh don't be like that, I promise you'll learn to love it" she said as she draped her neck over his. Owen delved within his thoughts. **'Rexy, assistance please**.' he thought to her.

'she's right, you do in a sense belong to her now and it's for life. Please give me lots of beautiful grandchildren.' she finished with a chuckle. **'and I'll talk to you some other time'**

" **How long have I been out**?" he asked her.

"Not long, a few hours, I'm surprised you're up already actually. Usually if I used my venom on someone your size they'd be out for a week."

" **You're saying you were prepared to stay like this for a week**?"

"Absolutely"

Suddenly, Owen groaned in pain. he turned his head to see that Tiamat was actually licking the wounds she had caused him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much, but damn you are tough." she said as she continued to clean the wounds, once again causing him to groan in pain. This continued for around an hour until she was sure that she had cleaned them all and him just dealing with the pain.

Finally after what seemed like forever to him she stopped and laid her head down next to his once again. Both stared forward, into the fire, watching the embers soar into the night sky for all but a few minutes of blissful silence.

" **What about your wounds**?" he asked nonchalantly. Tiamat smiled "worried about me are we?"

" **Not in the slightest** " he said with a huff causing her to chuckle. "I Know a bit of healing magic, don't worry about it."

" **I don't suppose you'd be up to using some on me**?" he asked, once again causing her to chuckle.

"I just claimed you, you need to learn who's going to be in charge around here and I'll be damned if I have a mate that can't take a couple hits." she said with a smirk, him once again blowing smoke out his nostrils in annoyance.

A few comfortable moments of silence passed between them once again before Tiamat snuggled closer to him, Owen inwardly grimacing but liking the warmth her body brought.

"So tell me about yourself." she asked, this time she heard the rumbling and could see that he was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

" **You, you are amusing. Only after defeating me do you take the time to ask questions**."

"well you didn't really give me many options before." she said with a light chuckle. Owen managed to turn his head toward her so they were now face to face. " **Neither did you** ". He went to turn his head away only to be pushed back by her tail, keeping them face to face.

"I Believe I asked you a question." she said with her teeth bared. " **You really care that much**?"

"Deeply" she assured him. Owen stared into her large eyes, much like his. The large fire casting its glow over them, mixed with the stars and moon, she looked absolutely beautiful.

 **"Fine, where should I start?"**

"The beginning is always good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Voila! Would you look at that! Only three days after my last update and here I am again. I was way too excited for this chapter and yeah people that's right, Tiamat and Owen are a thing now. But what about Koneko you ask? You'll have to wait and see. And to those of you who got the Zoids reference this chapter, props to you.

Once again I ask that if you have the time to please leave a review, I love seeing what everyone thinks, good or bad. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people, first of all, let me apologize for not updating for so long I kind of lost my spark for a bit and this is me trying to rekindle it so I apologize if this latest chapter seems a bit rushed. I also heeded someone's previous advice and added breakers between sections to try and make it easier to follow. Now then, On with the show!~

 _"_ _ **Fine, where should I start?**_ "

"The beginning is always good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, within the confines of Kuoh academy, Rias and Sona, along with their respective peerages were having a meeting.

"So" Sona began "We know that Owen is evolving, He keeps getting bigger and now he can breathe fire, as well as a beam of blue condensed energy." She said as she read the words of her report before sighing "What are our options? How do we deal with this, these are the questions we need answering." she continued.

All stayed silent for a few moments in thought before Saji spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"I honestly think we should just leave him alone Kaichou, he hasn't exactly gone out of his way to come after us-"

"Yet" said another voice that cut him off, the voice belonging to none other than Kiba who continued.

"We have angered him a great deal and though I wish it didn't have to come to bloodshed, I fear that it eventually will. " He finished, everyone taking on a worried look.

"So what would you suggest then?" asked Tsubaki, gaining Kiba's attention before he sighed.

"As much as I hate to say it, his hatred for us has only increased with the appearance of Leviathan-sama who I am sorry to say was extremely adamant in acquiring him. To put it bluntly, he needs to be dealt with _harshly_ and we need to prepare for a fight with him eventually. " Kiba finished with a dark tone much to everyone's surprise.

Rias had taken a solemn look to that. True , they had tried to exterminate him back at the cave, and they only escaped thanks to the intervention of a Maou. Yet, she still felt slightly indebted to him for helping her out of the marriage contract with Riser. if only he wasn't so damn stubborn then it never would have come to this.

"If we don't kill him, then he will keep increasing in power until he finally finishes one of us off! I am not about to watch the people I've come to care for be devoured by that beast!"

Suddenly the room exploded in debates on the fate of Owen. Unknown to anyone though, I certain Nekomata was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you were born human?" Tiamat asked her new mate.

" **Correct, however I have forsaken that form, It began to disgust me, it felt so small, so fragile.** " said Owen.

"And you killed your human father?"

"... **yes** "

Tiamat sighed as she laid her neck over Owens. " I have most certainly acquired a most interesting mate." she said as she scanned his body.

"Oh, what is this?" she said as she looked along his back to see three lines of small protrusions going down his back and to the base of his tail.

" **What is what?** " Owen asked as he angled his head back to get a better view.

"These small rows of spikes going down your back, these weren't here yesterday."

" **Are you sure?** "

"Yes, I got a rather good look at your back when I decided to drop you from a couple hundred feet." she said chuckling. Owen lowered his head back to the soft ground with a scowl in memory of the incident causing Tiamat to chuckle once more.

"Oh come now, don't be like that love." she said as she affectionately licked the side of his face causing him to snort and turn his head away, only getting her to smile again.

"You are adorable you know that?" she said to him, Owen deciding to remain quiet, his head still turned away from her.

"The silent treatment huh? I think I know how to get you talking again." she said, Owen still not saying a word. Tiamat had gotten up from next to her mate, her warmth leaving him as she walked into the forest, her form disappearing through the tree's.

" **Damn woman** " he muttered out.

"I heard that!" he heard her shout from the forest. Owen once again, snorting in defeat.

A few minutes had passed since Tiamat had left Owen to go do whatever she was going to do and he lay there by himself in thought.

" _So what do you think of her?"_ Owen heard Rexy's voice say to him.

" **She is alright, we've only known each other a day, I need more time to adjust.** "

" _Well, try not to make her wait too long, it's about time someone got into that rage filled heart of yours"_ Rexy finished, Owen snorting smoke out his nostrils in response.

Suddenly, there was a rustling from the bushes. Owen was expecting Tiamat to walk out but his eyes widened in surprise to see none other than Koneko.

"Owen-Senpai" Koneko said to him as she began to run to his side.

" **Koneko, what are you doing here, how did you find me?** " Owen asked her with concern in his voice. Koneko's response was to point at her nose.

" **Oh right, you can do that to.** **Wait no! You can't be here! If Tiamat finds you then-"** suddenly the tree's began to creak as said dragon pushed her way through the foliage. Owen turned towards Koneko in worry.

" **Quickly, Jump into my mouth** " he whispered to her before opening his massive maw, drool dripping from his teeth. Koneko looked a little more than skeptical but then she saw the large dragon approaching and decided it was better than being killed. With a look of resolve she jumped into his mouth.

Tiamat approached her mate with a large chimera in her jaws and a happy look on her face. Stepping in front of her love, she nonchalantly dropped the chimera corpse in front of him. The sound of its dead bones breaking again.

"They say the best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach, so eat up!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Owen worriedly looked back between her and the carcass. Her form towering over his as he still lay down.

"Well. go ahead, eat-" Tiamat stopped herself as she caught a new scent in the area.

"That smells like *sniff* *sniff* cat? No, Nekomata. What would one of them be doing around here? Wait." she said as she continued to smell the air, the scent drawing her more towards her mate.

Owen was actually nervous, more so for Koneko then himself but he was still worried about himself to. He didn't want to upset Tiamat when he was still weak from their fight.

"Have you seen any Nekomata around here my love?" Tiamat asked Owen who quickly shook his head 'no'.

"Really now? I feel like there is something you might not be telling me." she said as she brought her head down to his level and narrowed her eyes. Her lip coming up in a snarl.

"Really? Well then what is this!?" she yelled as she took her two front hands and pried his mouth open to see a frightened Koneko covered in saliva. Using her tail, Tiamat extracted the Nekomata from Owens mouth and gently put her on the ground.

"So Owen, would you mind telling me who this is and why you lied to me before I eat her?" Tiamat said as she eyed Koneko. Quickly, Owen sprang up and gathered Koneko in his hands, holding her close to his chest.

" **Koneko is friend, not food.** " he said to Tiamat, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Friend then, not mate?" Tiamat asked.

" **No, not mate, friend.** " he said to Tiamat, causing her to visibly relax.

"Very well then, but why did you lie to me?"

 **"I was afraid you would eat her, which you almost did.** " The two large carnivores eyed each other for a few moments before Tiamat finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I won' eat her. However there will be repercussions for lying to me. I think I'll have you groom me later." she said with a smile. Owen sighed as he lowered Koneko to the ground.

Koneko felt small, very small, way smaller than usual when she was next to these two behemoths. Owen was big but Tiamat towered over him by almost 10 feet.

"Owen-Senpai" Koneko said, getting attention from both Tiamat and Owen who turned their heads down to look at her.

Owen lowered his head towards her.

" **Yes Koneko?** " he asked only to feel her punch his snout, sending shivers down his spine.

"That's for covering me in drool."

Owen sat down on his haunches as he rubbed his nose, Tiamat laughing at him.

Koneko had a small smirk on her face which changed to surprise as she felt herself get picked up by the back of her shirt. Koneko turned her head to see that Tiamat had picked her up and then placed her in front of the chimera carcass.

"I like you as well." Tiamat said to Koneko. "You may eat with us." Tiamat said as she bit into the chimera carcass and ripped off a huge slab of meat and dropped it in front of Koneko, the ground shaking from its weight. Koneko sweat dropped. This is gonna be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We may be able to help" Xenovia said as she and Irina both walked into the clubroom.

Both Rias and Sona raised an eye brow at this.

"And what would the church ever want to help us Devils for?" Sona scrutinized, Xenovia as calm as ever under her cold gaze.

"That... Thing. Owen I believe you said his name was, is a danger to all of us. The fact that he can wield a holy sword is preposterous. I cannot let such a beast run wild." she finished with a fierce gaze. Irina standing behind her, neutral in expression.

"However" Xenovia continued "He will have to wait, we have come here for more pressing matters. Our mission with the stolen holy swords comes first, then the beast." she finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koneko had never eaten so much in her life, her gut seemed to burst in a comical manner. Tiamat had been very forceful in how much she should eat because she was so small. Koneko lay in a circle made by the sleeping forms of Owen and Tiamat. Both fast asleep, Tiamat's head draping over Owens neck. Their heavy breathing having almost a rhythmic beat to it.

Koneko decided that she needed to leave soon, the sun was gone and in its place was a beautiful full moon. Her master would probably be wondering where she had disappeared to. She decided to lay there for a few more minutes and enjoy the warmth the two giant bodies brought. Finally she decided it was time to leave.

Deciding to get a ways away from the two and let them sleep, Koneko walked towards the edge of the clearing and began to cast a transportation spell to take her back to Kuoh. However, she was stopped by a sudden voice.

"Where are you going little one?" Tiamat asked, her form towering over Koneko.

"Ah, sorry, I did not mean to wake you, but it is about time I take my leave." Koneko said. Tiamat brought her giant head down to Koneko's level.

"before you do, I would first like to discuss some things with you." Koneko gulped, this sounded serious. Tiamat began again.

"I love my mate and I have asked him to be honest with me, However, I feel like he is withholding information from me. Such as how he came to know you. Would you care to indulge me?" Tiamat asked with a piercing gaze, her giant slit eye sending shivers down Koneko's spine.

The two stared at each other for a few moments in a silent staring contest before Koneko finally gave in with a sigh and decided to tell Tiamat everything. How Owen had originally seemed somewhat kind and then the awakening of his sacred gear. How he fought and killed Raynare, how the devils continued to pressure him and would not leave him alone and finally, the battle at the cave.

Tiamat's eyes widened. before narrowing her eyes at Koneko and her lip coming up in a snarl.

"And what of you small one? Do you wish to force my mate to become a devil like you? To take him away from me and join your ranks?" Tiamat asked, flame licking at the back of her throat.

"Choose your words wisely"

Koneko was practically shaking in her boots, however she felt that Tiamat needed to know this.

"I-I understand where he is coming from, I too was once in a situation like this with my sister, both me and her had a horrible abusive master. However that was a long time ago and I don't agree with what Rias and the others are trying to do." she finished, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

Tiamat eyed Koneko for a few moments as though she was analyzing her for any kind of deceit. Then Koneko felt the large and slobbery tongue of Tiamat drag across her form, covering her in slobber once again.

"I am definitely going to need a shower after this." Koneko said, holding her hands to the side, drool dripping from her as Tiamat chuckled.

"You are lucky my mate is fond of you, he cherishes you, very much like a little sister I would think. Do not disappoint him." Tiamat finished as she turned to leave to go back and rest with her mate.

Koneko stared at the retreating form of Tiamat for a few more moments before turning around herself to go back to Kuoh. First things first though, a shower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was having a very rare but pleasant dream as he slept.

The Ocean current streamed past him as though it were nothing as he swam through the endless mass of water. He felt so much larger than before, everything seemed to be so small now. As he swam deep below the surface, he could make out a group of Megalodon feasting on the corpse of a very large fish.

Everything seemed small.

He dove further down, disappearing into the blackened depths for all but a few moments until finally.

He came rocketing up, using his tail as a means of propulsion. His mouth hung open as he rammed one of them from below at full speed. The body of it nearly exploded on impact as blood erupted from its mouth due to the internal organs and bones being shattered.

Owen broke the surface with the Megalodon hanging limp in his mouth.

He was about to devour his meal when Owen felt something grip his leg. With a yelp of surprise he was pulled back under the water and came face to face with

" **A Giant lobster? never had that before."** he thought with a smile.

Owen lunged at the large crustacean with his mouth agape to bite it. The lobster retaliated by sending a large claw forward and gripping it around Owens neck and began to apply pressure.

Owen was surprised by the strength this all mighty lobster had, if there was a god of lobsters then this was it. Owen decided to try and use his free hands to try and pry the claw open from around his neck, the lobster however, wasn't having it.

The lobster sent its other claw forward and caught one of his hands in its grip. With one free hand Owen was trying to pry the claw open but it wasn't working, he was only getting it open enough so that his windpipe wouldn't collapse on him.

Owen struggled for a few moments until a voice entered his mind. It was a mix of soft roars and growls and immediately he knew who it was and understood what he meant.

The spikes on Owens back began to light up, casting an eerie glow in the Ocean deep. A few moments passed until finally, he let out a roar, gurgled by the water as a pulse of power erupted from his body.

All the fish in the water around them immediately turned belly up and the lobster was blasted off of him as it fell backwards onto the ocean floor. Owen smiled and he felt that the voice in his head did as well.

The lobster struggled to get up from its back as the pain from the blast still deeply stung its underside. Lowering his buoyancy, Owen gently floated down to the Lobster and landed on one of its claws, crushing it beneath his foot.

A pain filled screech from the lobster echoed throughout the deep as its claw was crushed. it struggled to get free but couldn't as its now mangled claw lie beneath the beast's foot, holding down the mangled scraps of its once mighty extremity.

Owens back began to light up once again as it made that wonderful humming sound. The beast opened its mouth, blue light could be seen at the back of its throat before it came rushing at the Lobster.

The beast smirked as it looked at the blasted bits of the giant lobster floating around him in the deep.

Looking at the remains of one of the claws floating next to his face, he swung his head around and snatched it in his jaws and began to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"I wonder what he's dreaming about with such a happy smirk on his face, It better be of me_ " Tiamat thought as she watched her mate sleep next to her, Certain thoughts filling her mind.

Turning her head, she examined his body once again and her eyes widened in surprise.

" _His bulk increased!?"_ she thought loudly in her own head. Every muscle she could see looked like it tripled in size. The spikes on his back even got a little bigger. He looked... Swollen, And he slept though it all like a hatchling without a care in the world.

 _"what is happening to you my love?"_

Suddenly his tail twitched and slammed the ground, causing it to shake violently for a few moments. The sounds of all kinds of animals, mythical and otherwise began to fill the Forest with screeches and hoots.

Tiamat looked back to her mates face and could see that the sounds were disturbing his slumber. Finally his eyes shot open and he let out an enormous roar that echoed across the landscape. Immediately all the sounds stopped and he lay his head back down as he drifted off back to dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owens eyes slowly slid open, still retaining some drowsiness. That immediately left him however when he felt pain wrack his body. He rolled onto his side and let out an anguished cry. It felt like somebody took all his muscles and stretched them out like pizza dough.

Tiamat shot up from next to her mate and was immediately at his side.

"My love!" she yelled to him. Her response was another pain filled cry.

 _"Why is he only feeling it now!?"_

" I will do what I can to ease the pain!" she said to him, her hands began to glow with a bright green as she went to place them on him, only for him to shoot up, surprising her.

"Owen!" she yelled to him only to see his eyes turn red as he charged off into the forest.

In the distance she could see trees falling over and the frightened cries of other animals could be heard. She could hear his roar echo throughout the forest as the pulse of the blast from it hit her, causing her to stagger. That was way stronger than before.

She looked back down the path he had made and could hear the pain filled cries of other creatures.

"Oh God"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen didn't know what to do, everything hurt. There had to be some way to get rid of the hurt. He had found a large cave. He stepped up to it and immediately hissing could be heard coming from inside. after a few moments out stepped a six headed Hydra.

all six heads began to hiss at him.

"leave here!"

"Not welcome!"

"Go away!"

Owens response was an immense roar that blasted the hydra back into the cave, Owen charging after it. Pain filled screeches and savage growls were heard from the cave until finally the hydra was sent flying out from the cave, it's blackened chest sizzling.

Shakily, all six heads raised.

"N-no, our cave"

"Yes, Ourssss"

"Not yoursss"

The beast stepped out of the darkness the cave offered. it's pitch black and swollen form and red eyes, along with the now prominent spikes on its back made it look extremely menacing.

The beast began to walk towards the wounded hydra, blue fire escaping its mouth and the ground shaking with each step.

Finally, it placed one clawed foot on the hydras chest and opened its mouth. the beasts spikes began to glow a bright blue as they hummed.

Blue particles were pulled from the air as they were sucked into his mouth, forming a ball of energy.

"N-Nooo. not want die..."

"Dying bad"

"Scared"

First there was terror, then numbness, and finally nothingness.

Owen looked over the now smoldering remains of the hydra. Fighting it had helped ease his hurt a little.

He had stared at the corpse a little longer then intended, the burning fire reflecting in his eyes. His body began to shake almost as if he got a very strong chill down his spine.

He roared once again, conveying all his feelings. Rage, Fear, Sorrow, cruelty. All of this was put into a single roar, and Tiamat understood it all.

Her mate was in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen lay on a large mound in the middle of a lake, fog clouding the air around him. When he finally came back to his senses and found out he lost control again, he was extremely disappointed with himself, he didn't like it. So he tried to seclude himself on this mound in the middle of this lake and wait for whatever was happening to him to stop.

His body was changing, and it hurt. Once again he felt his size increase, his flesh tearing a little and opening small wounds all over his body. He groaned in pain.

The sound of wings flapping caught his attention as all the fog around him was blown away. On the shore of the lake Sat Tiamat on her haunches. She had a solemn look about her as she stared at her mate. Owen stared back at her, his red eyes gone back to their amber color.

"Love?" she asked him with worry in her voice. no response.

"OWEN!" she yelled out his name getting him to raise his head as he snorted out smoke.

"What is happening to you my love?" They stared at each other for a few moments before he finally spoke up.

 **"Evolving"**

"Evolving? Why?"

 **"This has happened to me once before, though it wasn't nearly as painful. It hurts... so much. Tiamat, I'm afraid."**

In an instant she was next to him and he felt her wing drape over him.

"Everything is going to be alright love, I'm here. I'll do what I can to help you but you need to try and help yourself too. I hate seeing you like this."

Owens eyes went wide as he felt her lick the side of his face. She was displaying so much love and devotion to him right now he didn't know how to process it except for one thing.

 **"Thank you... love."**

Tiamat's eyes widened. Did he just-yes, yes he did. A wide happy smile spread across her face as she snuggled herself right up next to him so that there was absolutely no space between their bodies.

It was a little uncomfortable for Owen but he didn't have the heart to deny her at the moment.

Tiamat turned her head towards his and he did the same to her so that they were face to face.

"Say it again"

 **"I'd rather not"**

"Pleeeeeeease."

Owen embarrassingly turned his head away from her. She heard him mumble.

 **"Hhuvmou"**

 _"He's gonna be like that is he?"_ she thought with a smile.

"what was that love?"

 **"Imuvyou"**

"Again please" he snorted out smoke.

A few silent seconds passed and Tiamat was beginning to get anxious until finally.

 **"I love you"**

She felt her face heat up a bit along with a now permanent smile.

"I love you too" she said as she nuzzled her snout against his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Behemoths lay together, in a peaceful silence for a few content minutes. Until it was ruined by a new voice.

"Caaaaan you feel the looove tonight!"

Immediately both their heads shot up.

"Yo! Down here!"

they both turned their heads downwards to see a man with a mix of blond and black hair with a goatee wearing what looked like a bath robe. He had a large smile on his face and a look of peace about him.

"What do you want Azazel" Tiamat hissed at him, Venom dripping from her fangs, causing the ground to sizzle where it dropped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to get all hostile, I just came to chat. Damn you two are big, especially you." he said as he turned his gaze towards Owen.

 **"Love, who is this?"** Owen asked, Tiamat turning her head towards him, her vicious snarl turning back into a beaming smile.

"This is **Azazel"** she said his name with contempt.

"Governor and leader of the fallen angels." Immediately Owen turned his head back towards him with anger present on his face.

 **"You are the leader of the fallen angels?"** Owen asked him, narrowing his eyes.

Azazel perked up, either not noticing or caring about the look he was getting.

"That right! Though I'm not here as a leader or anything like that. I heard that you were in possession of a new sacred gear and I just had to see it. You see, I'm somewhat of a sacred gear enthusiast, I just love researching them and finding out everything that I c- **STOP"**

Owen interrupted, much to Azazel's dismay and Tiamat's humor.

Azazel looked up to Owen and could see that his eyes held much anger.

 **"Did you know that fallen angels tried to kill me?"** Owen immediately asked, Azazel developed a bit of a sweat.

"I heard about it and I do apologize for that, but they were acting independently and-" Owen cut him off by raising one of his hands.

 **"So you're telling me that you can't even keep track of your own subordinates who were going around trying to MURDER people, myself among them and you have the gall to come here and try to act like we're friends?"**

Owen began to stand up and out of Tiamat's embrace. Azazel took a small step back, Owens new bulk and spikes making him look far larger than before. Slowly, he brought his head down towards Azazel.

 **"Leave here, and if I ever see you again, I will kill you, and every other single angel I can find, Fallen or otherwise."**

A few moments of tense silence passed, only Owens heavy breathing could be heard. Finally, Azazel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright I'll leave, just to let you know though, your little kitty is in a bit of trouble back at her school. You might wanna head over there as soon as you can." he finished with a smile.

 **"DAMN YOU!"**

Owen yelled out as he raised a leg to stomp on the fallen angel, but he was already gone via teleportation magic.

Owen roared in frustration. before he turned towards Tiamat.

 **"Tiamat"** Owen began **"I need to get out of here and go help her."**

Tiamat eyed her mate for a few moments.

"Alright, on one condition though"

 **"Anything"**

"You have to call me love all the time from now on, even if we're in public. Understand?" she finished with an evil glint in her eye. Owen gulped.

 **"Alright..."** he sighed defeated

"great!" she beamed at him. "One instantaneous magical teleportation circle coming right up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kokabiel was bored, these supposed High class devils and their servants were so weak compared to him. Only the red dragon emperor, whose name he learned was Issei Hyoudou, put up a bit of a fight with his balance breaker.

As he sat in his giant floating chair, all over he could see them, lying on the ground, broken and beaten, only the little white haired one, The Nekomata stood up, granted it was barely but she was standing. Finally he spoke up.

"You disappoint me Devils! I thought with you being related to the Maou, this would be a little more interesting, but it seems I was wrong. You're all nothing but trash, weak garbage to be thrown away! Be grateful that you're death is a swift one!"

Kokabiel raised his hand, forming a giant light spear above him. All the devils began to mentally prepare themselves for the end.

The giant light spear raced towards them, all of them thinking of different things in their final moments, but only one thought of someone other than herself.

"Owen..."

Koneko whimpered out as the spear was mere meters away from them.

Suddenly, deep in the woods behind them there was a bright flash of blue before an immense beam of blue energy ripped through the foliage and rocketed past them all and completely obliterated the spear.

"WHAT!?" Kokabiel shouted out as his spear was eliminated by the beam that kept rushing towards him.

Kokabiel actually sat up from his chair and formed a magical barrier in front of him.

The beam met his barrier, the intense force and heat actually pushing it back a little. Kokabiel was having trouble now. His eyes widened as a small crack appeared on his barrier.

"Impossible.."

he muttered as the crack began to expend in a spider-web formation. He flew up just as his barrier shattered and watched as the beam destroyed his flying chair and rocketed off into the distance. There was a blinding flash of light, then the shockwave came as the whole ground shook.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Kokabiel yelled out as his hair whipped in the wind behind him from the shockwave.

"WHO DARES TO INTERFERE!?" he shouted out to his unseen foe. Suddenly, an Immense roar ripped through the air, sending out a shockwave that blasted any and all debris away.

Kokabiel couldn't help but smirk, whoever or whatever this was, was obviously powerful enough to go toe to toe with him.

There was a loud thumping sound coming from the Forest, it sounded like "Footsteps?" Kokabiel said to no one.

His confident smile began to falter and his eyes slowly began to widen as slowly out of the forest stepped some kind of monstrosity.

It looked like a T-Rex but with larger arms, pitch black scales with spikes on its back and it's body looked.. Swollen. and it's size was just enormous. it's head nearly at the tree tops.

"What in Oblivions name are you?" Kokabiel asked.

"Owen-Senpai?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, far off in the Ocean was an island. Once teeming with life and beauty, now not but a barren wasteland thanks to the efforts of mankind and their dealings with radioactivity. it was known as infant island.

Deep in the center of the island lied a cave. In this cave life flourished as plants covered the floor and walls. Further inside, chanting could be heard. Most of it was inaudible except for one key word.

Mosura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah Baby! Double the cliffhanger! So what did you guys think? If you got the time, leave a review and tell me!~

I still love reading them, what kind of Author doesn't?


	8. Chapter 8

"What in oblivion's name are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Owen?" Koneko cautiously asked the large saurian before her. Her response was to see a large clawed hand slowly descending towards her. She splayed her arms wide and allowed the hand to embrace her as she felt herself be picked up.

A cocky obnoxious laugh could be heard coming from above as Owen turned his head upwards to see that it was coming from none other than Kokabiel.

"You are interesting, monster! Few have been able to break my barriers and even fewer lived to tell about it!" Kokabiel yelled before a short pause.

"Unfortunately for you, you will be the ladder!"

Kokabiel raised his hands above his head and began to concentrate. An immense light spear formed above him as he began to laugh once again. With a flick of his wrist, he fired the light spear at Owen with all hope that it would destroy him and the rest of the devils.

As the spear approached Owen and Koneko, he turned his gaze towards her and could see that she was shivering. Koneko was scared. That made him angry. Using both his hands, he held her against his chest and braced himself.

The spear made contact against his hide and a huge explosion was ignited. The explosion ripped across the landscape, tree's caught fire, the school building was demolished and the land was torn asunder. If someone were to look from a safe distance, they would see a huge mushroom cloud ascending into the sky.

Kokabiel hovered high above the point of impact with a smug look on his face as he admired his work. His eyes scanned through the smoke as it cleared and could see a huge crater that buried deep into the earth.

There was no sign of them.

Kokabiel began to laugh triumphantly once again.

"well so much for him, what a shame, I expected more. Now then.." Kokabiel said as he turned his gaze towards Rias and saw that she, along with her queen managed to create a barrier that was barely strong enough to protect them and her peerage.

"I think it's time I about finished you off-*crack*" Kokabiel was cut off as he turned his gaze back towards the crater to see a large crack had formed in the middle of it.

"What?" he said quizzically as the crater exploded in a shower of dirt and rock.

Owen burst through the ground that had buried him without so much as a scratch. He tore himself out from the small dirt pile and opened up his hand to see how Koneko was doing. She was unconscious. His eyes took on a soft look of sympathy as he gently put her down on the soft earth, her body gently sliding out of his hand.

Owen narrowed his eyes at Kokabiel, now containing fury. He walked out of the crater and approached Kokabiel who continued to smile with glee. Kokabiel decided to float down and meet this monster. They both now stood all but a few meters apart, Owen staring down at him with unkempt rage while Kokabiel continued to smile.

"Tell me monster, does holy magic not work on you? nothing 'normal' should have survived that."

 **"Your magic is pathetic, as is your entire race."**

"Oh? So you can talk huh? Color me impressed, but let's see how well you fight!" Kokabiel shouted out as he landed a sucker punch on Owens snout causing him to stagger.

Owen narrowed his gaze at the fallen angel and could see him rushing to him, ready to deliver another blow. Quickly, Owen spun around and hit Kokabiel with his tail. Kokabiel's body nearly twisted to the shape of Owens tail and squinted as he coughed up a little bit of blood.

Kokabiel was flung into the dense foliage from the power of the attack, he cursed as he smashed through a few tree's before finally slowing down enough where he hit into one without breaking it and slumped to the ground.

Groggily, Kokabiel brought himself to his feet and stood up as he clutched his side. Wondering how bad it was, he looked inside his shirt to see his side now sported a large purple bruise.

"Well I'll be damned, he sure packs a punch" he chuckled to himself. suddenly, a distant thumping sound caught his attention.

"Damn, he sure doesn't waste time, I have maybe... 20 seconds before he gets here." he said to himself as the thumping sound drew closer. Kokabiel slumped against the tree in thought.

"If he doesn't take holy damage then I guess I'll just have to try something else, wait a minute, the Nekomata, he seemed awfully protective of her." A cynical grin adorned Kokabiel's face as he spread his wings and flew up into the air. From his new vantage point he could see Owen trudging through the forest and knocking over tree's to get to where he thought Kokabiel was.

"MONSTER!" Kokabiel bellowed. "If I can't hurt you physically, then I will crush your spirit instead! He yelled before speeding off back towards the campus.

 **"My spirit? what does he-KONEKO!"**

An enormous rage filled roar echoed across the landscape and Kokabiel couldn't help but smirk as he held Koneko like a sack of Potatoes and waited in anticipation.

The ground shook violently as something in the distance began to close in. Kokabiel narrowed his eyes at the tree line in anticipation as everything else was blocked out to him. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest due to his excitement. Finally, the foliage exploded in a shower of debris as the Beast burst through it roaring in rage.

"Yes! Come to me monster!" Kokabiel shouted. The beast continued to charge on its path, completely unhindered by anything that might have been in its way.

'Just a little closer..' Kokabiel thought to himself as he lifted Koneko above his head, Ready to rip her apart.

"I hope you're watching beast!" he shouted as a feral smile adorned his already sadistic face.

Suddenly, the barrier that surrounded the area seemed to shatter like glass. "What!?" Kokabiel shouted as a white flash flew by him. Kokabiel no longer felt a weight in his arms as he looked above his head. Koneko was gone.

"Who-Vali!" Kokabiel yelled in rage at the silver haired boy who hovered a ways away from him with a certain Nekomata slung under one arm.

"You have a lot of nerve Vali-what are you doing?" Kokabiel cut himself off at the odd sight of Vali Just point down repeatedly. Kokabiel looked down.

"SHIT!" He yelled as a giant maw encased his lower body. Kokabiel screamed in pain as he felt the serrated teeth puncture his body.

The beast landed on the ground with a large cracking sound. The earth crumpling beneath its feet after it jumped to reach it's prize. Speaking of said prize. The beast swung it's head back before opening its mouth and throwing Kokabiel on the ground.

He flew into the hard earth like a rocket face first as blood spurted from his mouth. Kokabiel tried to stand up but was brought back down immediately as an immense weight appeared on his back. Face planting him back into the ground and crushing his wings.

The muffled screams made by its new prey made the beast smile sadistically. Finally the screams died down and the prey was able to turn its head, albeit slowly.

"F-Foolish creature, do you actually think you've won?" Kokabiel began before a short pause to catch his ragged breath. "With this latest appearance of yours, I'm sure you, and everyone you care about will be hunted down like animals and slaughtered like pigs."

The beast growled menacingly before opening its mouth as the spikes on its back began to emit a humming sound and glow a bright red.

"It's a shame I won't be around to see it"

"OWEN DON'T! THERE'S NO BARRIER!" Someone shouted from above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In breaking news, the Destruction of the town of Kuoh still has many flabbergasted as to how it happened. Could this be the first of attacks planned against Japan from a different country? or perhaps this is a terrorist attack from one of our own? Either way, our hearts are with those who have lost their friends and families. This is channel six news, signing off."

The T.V. was clicked off by none other than the Fallen angel leader Azazel as he sat on his couch in his new hotel suite in Tokyo, a solemn look on his face. Dragging his hand down his face, he leaned his head back. How the hell could one kid be so powerful. No, That didn't do it justice. That was no kid, not anymore. Luckily enough, he managed to get the Gremory and Sitri brats and their friends out of the area in time, otherwise the Maou's would of gone on a rampage.

Still, the loss of life was tragic. An entire town just wiped off the map like that. Azazel could have sworn that before the initial blast, he heard thousands of voices that were just suddenly cut off. There weren't even any bodies or buildings, nothing. The entire area was turned into a clean, albeit burning slate.

So now his new temporary residence was in Tokyo, along with the rest of the Devil's he had managed to save. Said Devil's were all living in the same Hotel as him, although on different floors.

As for Owen? He had no idea, that monster was gone by the time he got back. all he could find was a trail of footprints leading towards the ocean.

"DAMN IT!" Azazel yelled as he threw a cup of scotch he had against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias was looking out threw her window of the hotel. Dark clouds covered the city as Rain poured down upon it, as though it wept for the monumental loss of life. She choked and brought her hand up to her face as tears streamed from her eyes. This was all her fault. if only she had handled it better. If only she had decided to ask for help, if only- There was a knock on her door.

Quickly composing herself and shaking off any tears, she went to answer the door. She was surprised to see none other than Issei, her pawn.

"Y-yes Issei?" Rias asked.

Issei looked at her with sorrow. "Buchou, have you been crying?"

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Your eyes are red. I'm so sorry Buchou, I'm sorry I was so useless. if only I was stronger, then Maybe I could have stopped him." Issei said as he clenched his fists tightly and began to cry. he was surprised to feel Rias wrap her arms around his head and pull him into a hug. After a quick moment of surprise he returned it and wrapped his arms around her. They both stood there in the doorway, the rain pelting against the window being the only sound that accompanied them.

"I promise I'll make him pay"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What have I done?' 'What needed to be done' 'was it the right decision?' 'that's up to you to decide'

'I can't remember' 'Too much rage' 'Can I go back?' 'You can never go back' 'What's happening to me?' 'Evolving'

'INTO WHAT!?'

"Captain, we've got an unidentified object off our port bow."

"All Ahead one third, Sonar confirms acoustics print"

"All ahead one-Third!"

"Aye-Aye Sir!"

'The target is approaching Rapidly, distance 280"

"Full right Rudder, all Ahead full!"

Suddenly, alarms began to go off as the target got closer.

"Oh Jesus, big... heartbeats"

A large Reptilian arm draped itself over the top of the submarine bending it to its shape causing a small internal explosion and water to enter. the other arm followed and causing much to the same effect. Crew members screamed and ran in terror, trying to find a refuge. Finally, a large maw bit down and into the hull of the submarine as it was dragged down further into the depths.

'Me'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you my love?" Tiamat said to herself as she soared low over the ocean for the fifth time in the past week. She had heard about what had happened from Azazel and was just as devastated as the rest of them. Azazel being the caring and understanding person that he is, told her all about it. though he had to do so in secret, not too many will take the news of Tiamat being the mate to that 'thing' all too kindly.

She took a deep breath before diving into the ocean. she swam deep, so deep that she was barely even able to see anymore.

'This darkness is abysmal, where are you?'

Suddenly, the current behind her shifted. She turned around and was able to make out a large mass swim by fast.

'Owen?' she thought.

'You're out of your element dragon' Tiamat heard a voice say in her mind.

'Who are you?' she demanded as she squinted against the darkness of the depths. A large dark mass began to get closer and closer to her. Finally, she saw an enormous orb with dozens of tentacle's appear before her.

'Kraken...'

'Correct, now what is a dragon such as yourself doing in **my** ocean?' The kraken demanded, it's large red eyes, each the size of her head staring into hers.

'I'm searching for my mate' she answered.

'An odd place to look for a dragon' The kraken said sarcastically.

'He's not a dragon' she chastised.

'Then perhaps you mean that Leviathan that's been destroying those human vessels and whatnot lately.'

'Leviathan?'

'yes, it's the only thing that slightly resembles one of your kind down here, although the size difference between you two is drastic so I doubt it.'

Tiamat looked down and thought in silence for a moment. 'Take me to him, please.' she said.

'And why should I? Who are you to tell me what to do in my ocean?'

'please! I must see him!' she begged, the kraken remaining stoic. a few moments passed and she looked at the kraken to see if he would answer her.

'Alright, I'll bring you to him, don't blame me if he kills you though. Bastard has been attacking nearly everything in sight.' the Kraken grumbled as it swam ahead of her. Tiamat followed, using her wings and tail to help her swim fast enough to keep up with him.

Tiamat followed in silence for a few minutes before asking 'what do you mean he's been attacking everything in sight.' She could have sworn she heard it mentally sigh.

'Ships, Submarines, whales. normally us super natural types try our best to remain hidden from the human's but this thing has been attacking anything and everything. I think stealth is the least on its mind and I don't even know where it came from. Damn thing just appeared out of the blue one day. Next thing you know it's gonna attack a city.' The kraken complained.

'Whales I can understand for food and such but why would he be attacking Ships and Submarines?'

'Who knows, maybe he just does it for kicks or maybe he has a personal vendetta, either way it's not good.'

The two continued in silence for a long while once again. Tiamat looked around, noticing skeletons of whales and the wreckage of ships littering the area.

'we're close' said the Kraken. 'this is as far as I go though, from here on out, you're on your own.' he continued as he turned around and began to swim away.

'Thank you for the help' she mentally said to the Kraken. She got no response as she watched it's retreating form get smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared back into the depths.

She surveyed her surroundings, the skeletons and wreckage giving the area an eerie atmosphere. She actually felt dare she say 'nervous? calm yourself, this is Owen we're talking about here. he's changed I'm sure but he's still the same lovable idiot on the inside.'

Finally she heard something, it sounded similar to a Whale but bigger and it made her bones shiver. There, in the distance she saw something approaching, from here it looked small. A little black dot far in the distance. It got a little closer and she was able to make out a few small features.

A long tail and a bulky Torso was all she was able to discern. 'Owen?' she mentally called out. She wasn't sure if whatever it was in the distance heard her but it turned around and disappeared back into the blue.

'Damn it' she said to herself. she swam away from the wreckage and noticed it was on an archipelago and that the ocean floor descended even deeper. She looked back at the safety of the archipelago and back to the open water. If she went out there, she'd be vulnerable to whatever that thing out there was. She had to know if that thing was either Owen or not though. if it was then great, mission accomplished, but if it wasn't, then she could very well be in for the fight of her life.

She must know. Stealing herself, she left the safety of the archipelago and swam out far into the open of the ocean. A few minutes had passed so far since she swam further out and she was right about one thing so far. This was the most vulnerable she had felt in her entire life. She was absolutely terrified. There's always been this one certain law in nature. There's always a bigger fish.

She was a big fish alright, albeit a dragon but if this leviathan was as big as the kraken described, then she didn't know what she would do. Finally, she called out again 'OWEN'.

She felt the current shift again like before when the kraken snuck up on her. this time though, this time it felt bigger. Suddenly, the area around her grew dark and she felt a presence behind her. slowly and nervously turning around she came face to eye with the biggest thing she had ever seen.

She was the size of this things eye. It's fucking eyeball. Had she not been a dragon King and a proper Dragoness she would have let her bowels go. She stared at the large Orange eye and Black pupil for a few moments in an awkward staring contest before she finally mustered up enough courage.

'O-Owen?' she shakily managed to say. The leviathan made no response and she asked again.

'Owen is that you?' This time it did something. It began to turn its head away from her.

'Please, don't go!' she called out again, then she felt something wrap around her body. It grabbed her, it grabbed her in its hand and she was now being carried to the surface at an alarmingly fast rate. She was now able to see the light of the sun breaching through the surface of the water. and they were heading for it fast. She braced herself but found no need to as the Leviathans other hand covered her.

They breached the surface and found the hand let her go, immediately she expanded her wings and took flight and looked down at the Leviathan. it swam much like a crocodile, laying in the water and using its tail as a rudder. She looked at its body in awe, just its size was hard to comprehend. But wait, large white spikes, pitch black body.

Then she heard it, she heard that wonderful voice.

" **Sorry, I don't know how to speak telepathically like that**. **You should have just called** "

Almost immediately he felt her form clinging to his snout in a hug and he couldn't help but smile.

" **How have you been love?** " he asked her with a reptilian smile. Then he felt her punch his snout, hard, and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS! YOU DON'T CALL YOU DON'T WRITE!

" **I'm sorry! I was undergoing some pretty heavy changes as I'm sure you can tell, as well as some personal issues and I didn't want you to be caught up in it!** "

"That's what I'm here for you moron! Does the word 'mate' mean nothing to you? man, you're an idiot..."

" **I'm Sor-** but you're my idiot" he heard her say as he felt her kiss his snout. He smiled again.

" **You're too good for me you know that?** "

"Technically you're right, remember how we became mates?"

" **...** "

"Right, sorry about that. Anyway, on to more important matters." Tiamat said, her voice and expression becoming more serious, getting his attention.

"Is is true you destroyed Kuoh and all those ships I saw down there?" she noticed his gaze cast down and his face took on a solemn look. She sighed and quickly crawled up his snout and on to his head and nestled herself in the space between his brow.

"it's alright love."

" **it's not! I killed so many innocent people in my rage without even realizing it. I remember, all I could think about was killing Kokabiel, I didn't think about anything else, just that he had to die. I don't even know if Koneko is okay...** "

"Don't worry about her, Azazel managed to get her and all her little pals out before the blast."

Owen grimaced at the thought of Gremory and Sitri, but at least Koneko was okay.

"What did he do to make you so angry that you'd turn into this?"

" **He was about to kill Koneko, he tried to rip her in half right in front of me. luckily some guy in white managed to save her."**

"Some guy in white?"

 **"yeah, I heard the damn crow say Vali I think.** "

"Vali, huh? Then that would be the white Dragon emperor I'd assume."

" **what's a white dragon emperor?** "

"well you see, love, way back when there were two super strong dragons, even stronger than the Dragons Kings. They were called Ddraig and Albion The Red and White Dragon emperors. Anyway, long story short they had a big fight right in the middle of a war going on between the three factions. So God and the Maou teamed up to defeat them, which they did. Then they placed their souls inside Sacred gears and made the Divine Dividing and Boosted gear. Neat huh?"

" **Amazingly so** " he said sarcastically.

"Alright, so you answered my question about Kuoh and I answered your question about Vali, now tell me why you've been attacking those ships and whatnot you big lug."

"... **Hungry** "

...

...

"Seriously? haven't you been eating damn whales and now you eat ships? I don't Imagine wood and metal taste all too well."

" **Not the actual ships dum-dum, The energy they hold. haven't you noticed all those ships were nuclear?"**

"Nuclear? isn't the stuff supposed to be radioactive or something? please don't tell me you're going to grow an extra eyeball or something. because that would be a huge turn off."

" **I'm fine, but it may explain why I got so big."**

"That makes sense... I guess?"

The two lay there. Own lazily drifting in the ocean and Tiamat laying upon his brow in content bliss. just happy to have her mate back, albeit rather large.

"When do you think you'll be able to come home, Owen?"

" **Godzilla** "

"Say what now?"

" **That's what I was told** "

"By who?"

" **The one's in my sacred gear."**

 _Flashback, Dreamscape_

"Owen" came the voice of Rexy as she walked up next to Owen as he lay on the beach.

" **Rexy** " Owen replied back.

"it's time" she said, her voice sounding downtrodden.

" **Time for what**?" he asked quizzically.

"Your final evolution" she said, Owen remaining quiet for a few moments.

" **I have already evolved so much though, how much more must I endure?** "

"Until it is done." she replied

" **Will it hurt?** "

"It will be the most painful thing you will ever experience. I am so sorry you have to go through this Owen. I know you can do it though, You have impressed both me and him enough to know you can."

Owen turned his gaze from her towards the ocean, in the distance, he could see the large set of spikes slicing through the ocean like butter towards him.

"He's coming for you, and you must go with him. He will teach you what you must do."

Owen stood up from his lying position and began to walk towards the water, stopping right at the shoreline.

The water level began to rise as the one in the water drew closer. Finally, the king breached, his torso over the water level as he slowly wadded his way towards them. He looked at Owen and Owen looked back.

Suddenly, the spikes on both of their backs began to rapidly flash red, one after the other, as though it were some kind of Morse code.

"Finally, you can hear my voice." said a loud and demanding voice with a soft undertone.

Owens eyes widened in surprise. " **You? So that is what you sound like. But please tell me, what do I have to do, what is this final evolution?** "

Godzilla looked at Owen and his head seemed to sag. "You must become me. You must be this times Godzilla."

Owens head recoiled in shock. " **W-what do you mean? I have to become this times Godzilla? You're not making any sense.** "

Godzilla sighed. "Millions of years ago, I roamed this planet as a force of nature. There were none who could stand against me save a few. You must inherit my power and keep balance. Others will try to do horrible things on this beautiful planet we call home."

" **But I-I destroyed an entire town in my rage! I am not fit for balance, I killed thousands of innocent people! I canno-** YOU CAN!"

"For all intents and purposes yes, you screwed up royally and others paid the price!" Godzilla all but yelled to Owen who lowered his head in shame.

"But so many others will perish if you don't step up and learn to control yourself." he said sympathetically.

Owens eyes began to water as he shut them tight, trying not to cry before finally whimpering out something.

" **Dad, I'm scared**..."

Almost immediately Owen felt himself be picked up in the large clawed hand and brought to Godzilla's chest.

"I have done my best to act like a father to you, I have never had a son of my own until I met you. I am so proud of you, and of all your accomplishments. If I ever did have one of my own, I'd want him to be just like you. But you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on. otherwise things are only going to get worse. Now come on, there is much to do and little time to do it."

" **Alright...** "

 _Flashback End_

"I see, so I guess you won't be coming back to the familiar forest then will you _Godzilla_? I must say it sounds a little catchy." she finished with a giggle.

" **I can't, this new body requires so much energy to keep going. So I have to stay here where it is abundant. If I go back to the forest with you then I may end up going into hibernation for who knows how long**."

Tiamat sagged her head in disappointment and sadness. She had found her mate yes, but he could no longer stay with her in the forest. Then she had an idea.

"I guess I'll just have to stay with you then. I passed by a rather large island on the way over here if you want to go make landfall somewhere." she said.

" **That's not a bad idea. Alright then, hold on love.** "

Tiamat braced herself atop his head as he began to swim much faster. Water splashing around her in the middle of the day, the sun reflecting off the droplets of moisture in the atmosphere. it was a shame she was on top of his head so he couldn't see it.

Eventually, he was able to make out an island in the distance and " **Smoke**? **a volcano huh? I think I could use that."**

"What do you mean love?" Tiamat asked.

" **A volcano gives off all kinds of energy, I can use that to recharge my energy so to speak.** " he told her, her eyes lighting up.

Finally they made landfall on the shore. Tiamat jumped off his head and into the air, her wings spread wide as she circled over him as he slowly dragged himself out of the water.

"I must say, I knew you were big but seeing you stand up you are really just enormous." Tiamat said as she landed on his snout once again.

" **I know, it's going to take me a while to get used to my new size. I'm still your mate though, through and through.** " he said with a smile.

Suddenly, a large explosion went off right next to them, surprising them both but doing little damage.

"What the hell was that!?" Tiamat yelled

" **I don't know, but whoever it was has a death wish!** " Godzilla yelled in rage.

"You have a lot of nerve coming to my island, _Lizard_ ," said a nearly angelic voice but with disgust.

" **Show yourself!** " Godzilla Roared.

Suddenly, the area grew dark as a massive shadow was cast over them.

"I am Mothra, and this is my island! I will tell you only once, leave now and never come back. if you do not, then I will make you."

Godzilla and Tiamat both reared their heads up to look at the now announced Mothra. To put it bluntly, it was a large fuzzy moth with giant orange wings that sported beautiful designs similar to the sun.

" **Tiamat, you need to leave.** " Godzilla said to her.

"What!? I just found you again, You can't expect me to leave now!?"

" **She's out of your league Tiamat, I know you know this as well. I don't want you getting hurt."**

Tiamat lowered her head, she was a Dragon King one of five and power comparable to that of a Maou. Yet, this thing still outclassed her. A moth of all things, and she was helpless to do anything. She turned her back towards her mate and looked into his giant eyes. They were staring at the new enemy with anger.

"Alright love" she finally said before kissing his snout and jumping off. She extended her wings and flew back to the familiar forest.

" **Now, before I burn you to a crisp, what exactl-*BOOM*"** he didn't get to finish his sentence as a large explosion blew up on his chest causing him to take a few steps back. he looked through the smoke and could see the antenna on her head glowed.

Snarling, the spikes on his back began to glow a bright blue as tiny blue particles began to enter his maw.

Mothra wasn't sure about this newcomer. But he matched the description that her cosmos the twin fairies she had prophesized about. Suddenly a beam of blue light burst through the smoke, parting it and grazing her wing. She watched as the beam traveled past her and out into the ocean. A few seconds passed before a thunderous boom was heard followed by an enormous explosion, bathing the area in light."

"Yup, do not want to get hit by that." she said to herself. she was so distracted by the display of power that she didn't notice him getting closer.

She rushed to him, closing them distance between them and headed butted him right in the chest, knocking him over. She flew upwards and did a loop high in the sky that led into a nose dive. She fired beams from her antennae continuously as she descended, each blast hitting its mark. she pulled up before she got to close to the ground and went to fly through the giant cloud of smoke she made from hitting him.

As she was making her way through the smoke cloud she was met with a giant maw of sharp teeth that nearly bit into her head. luckily she managed to dodge at the last second. Unluckily she didn't notice his tail behind her.

Godzilla's tail hit her in the square of her back, hard. She was sent down to the sandy beach, her wingspan expanding into the water.

She struggled to get airborne again, her fluffy wings now weighed down by the water. She felt pain in her right wing as Godzilla bit into it and lifted her up. he reared his head back while still holding onto her and swung as hard as he could.

Mothra sailed through the air, before landing on her back in the dense jungle that made up part of the island. immediately she could hear his thunderous footsteps getting closer. Perhaps she had jumped the gun a bit in being so hostile.

She struggled to get up but she couldn't catch any air on her slightly scorched and wet wing. Once again she felt pain, this time on her other wing as Godzilla stepped on it and dug his claws into it, drawing a bit of her green blood.

Shakily she looked up at him

He snarled at her as the spikes on his back began to glow. "Damn Lizard!" Mothra yelled as blue particles began to enter this mouth. Suddenly, a large black object flew by and hit Godzilla in the head, causing him to fall over and his blast to once again go out into the ocean.

"Battra!" Mothra yelled.

"Honestly sister, letting yourself be overpowered like that. How can you even call yourself a Divine Moth?" his voice cold and demanding.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks" Mothra said back to her brother.

"You're lucky I got here in time." Battra said bluntly.

The two were interrupted by a loud roar as Godzilla picked himself up and shook his head to try and clear the drowsiness. Looking at the newcomer, he narrowed his eyes and snarled.

" **I'm getting real sick of this** " Godzilla snarled out.

"You're not the only one, what do you want anyway? Why are you here?" Battra asked as he hovered in front of Mothra protectively.

" **That** " Godzilla said as he nodded in the direction of the Volcano.

"You want the Volcano? Why?" Mothra asked.

" **Energy** "

The two moths looked towards him and then back to each other for a few moments before conversing amongst themselves discreetly.

After a few moments of hushed whispers the two nodded at each other.

"We'll late you take the energy that you need if you promise to leave right after. Deal?" the two seemed to ask simultaneously.

Godzilla thought about it for a few moments and figured he had nothing to lose.

" **Deal** " he said as he turned away from them and began to slowly walk towards the Volcano in the distance.

The two seemed to let out a breath that neither of them realized they were holding.

After a long walk he finally made it to the Volcano and looked around, He could see the moths in the back following him, most likely curious. he found a large path that led right into the heart of the Volcano from the outside.

On the inside he came upon a gargantuan pool of molten lava and did something that surprised the both of them. he stepped into it.

"What's he doing!?" Mothra called out as she watched the giant saurian step further in to the lava. Even Battra was surprised as he went and completely submerged himself in the molten earth. Only his jagged white spikes visible.

"I guess that's just what he does" said Battra impressed.

"How long do you think he's going to be in there for?" Asked Mothra

"Who knows? Anyway, it's none of our business. Come, let's go and leave him to his."

"You go on ahead, I wanna watch more." Mothra Replied.

"Suit yourself." he said as he flew off to who knows where.

"You are fascinating..." Mothra said to herself as she watched Godzilla enjoy his molten bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's a wrap. First of all, let me apologize for not updating for so long, I really have no excuse. Except I may be a lazy procrastinator and while I do enjoy writing from time to time it's not a full time thing I like to do like so many other devoted writers on this site. Also, the reason I made Mothra seem a bit hot headed in this one is because I find the whole Old and wise lady thing with her to be overdone and wanted to change it up.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soonerish, at least a lot sooner than this one took.

Stay Kaiju baby.


End file.
